Dancing Through Montana
by xfangurlx
Summary: Rose Hathaway went to Montana in hopes of starting a new life. Like in all the harsh realities, everything doesn't always go according to the plan. She played the game well enough at the start, and with a new career and friends, the dancing is just about to get interesting. But a game is a game, and with not only her life on the line, some tokens are bound to be lost.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy or any of its characters.**

* * *

I ran through the misty forest. The moon, my only source of light, shone brightly above my head. Leaves shattered under my naked feet. Branches came like knives from all sizes, leaving marks on my beaten skin. I heard quick footsteps behind me, but I  
didn't dare to look back. Every nerve was screaming at me to run, and as sure as hell I did.

There was a sudden flash of light in my line of vision. I glanced at my side and there it was; my chance of finally escaping. I made a beeline and rushed to the exit of the green maze, gasping as my lungs begged for theair that they didn't have.

I burst through the opening of the trees and found myself in the middle of a road. Suddenly, the sound of a horn pierced the air. I turned around and stared at the upcoming truck, whose driver I couldn't see. My mind unfroze as my survival instincts kicked  
in and made me jump out of the way. There was a loud screech as the driver tread on the brakes. A door opening and various hurried footsteps later I felt an unexpected soft kick to my gut from my position on the ground. My heavy lidded eyes looked  
up at the dark silhouette hovering above me and that was the last thing I saw before unconsciousness wrapped its warm coat around me.

* * *

I woke up screaming in horror and unreal pain. Sweat poured down my forehead like a waterfall. Where was I? My surroundings had changed. I tried to lift my head up to get a better look of the gloomy room. With the movement, pain burned through my head  
and extended through my body like a virus. A small barely audible gasp escaped my chopped lips. _What the fuck?!_ I brought a hand up to my sticky head. _I must have thought it aloud,_ I thought, as a gentle knock sounded at the wooden  
door. Or, what I supposed was a wooden door. Who could it be? I desperately flung my hands around for something sharp, wanting to protect myself. That is when I noticed I was still dressed in my former attire. _Thank God someone respects my privacy_.  
The door slowly opened, and the abrupt rays of light made my watery eyes blink. Immediately the room came back to life.

I was laying on a comfy single bed with red velvet covers up to my chin, which released the aromatic smell of fresh roses. _Mother nature has a sick sense of humor,_ I thought. All the furniture was a dark shade of wooden brown. By all the furniture,  
I meant a bedside table, a narrow desk and a tall temporal closet. The walls were a soft beige color and from the ceiling hung a sparky but simple chandelier. On the doorway stood a man at about his forties with graying hair and kind blue eyes. He  
regarded me with concern, but I could also detect pity in his gaze. I hated it. I didn't need anyone feeling sorry for me, not even a stranger that could be putting up a facade. If the last two years of my life have shown me anything at all, it would  
be that. Lesson number one: don't trust anybody but your instincts. Right now, my instincts told me to arm myself. I grabbed the nearest object next to me, which happened to be a lamp. With a force I didn't know I possessed in my weakened state, I  
yanked the lamp off the plug and put it in front of me as if it were a sword. The man's eyes widened slightly when he saw my reaction and put his hands up in clear surrender.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said.

He _did_ seem sincere enough, but I couldn't fall for any twisted tricks. Not again. He must have seen the indecision in my eyes, because he sighed, suddenly renouncing. A tender voice spoke swiftly from behind the wall and besides him, out of my  
line of vision.

"Leave her to me, Mark," she spoke in a quiet melodious voice. "I'll take care of her. Go back to bed."

Mark nodded, and with a last glance at me, turned and walked off. A beautiful woman came to stand on his former place in the doorway. She had to be of about thirty years of age, with very defined cheekbones and strawberry hair. She offered me a small  
smile.

"Who the hell are you?" it came out a bit rude, but I didn't care. I wasn't on the hoop, and I hated that.

"My name is Oksana, and that was my husband, Mark," she spoke with gentleness and tranquility, and I don't know what it was about her, but something made me trust her a little. Just a little. "We won't hurt you. We are here to help you. What's your name?"

A stared hard into her eyes, and when I found what I wanted, I put my lamp down.

"Rose," I muttered. "and where the hell am I?"

"Well, hello Rose. You are in my house in Baia, Russia." She spoke with the same calmness, but didn't try to come closer to me, for which I was grateful for.

 _In Russia?! I'm in motherfucking Russia?!_ She seemed to see the shock on my face because she laughed. I stared at her incredulously.

"How did I end up here?" I asked cautiously, almost afraid of the answer.

"Rose…" at that, her expression sobered up. "Mark found you on a road some miles from here. He was worried about you, so he brought you in. Are you OK?"

I didn't know how to respond to that. Everything came back to me like a murderous tsunami. Without warning, sobs racked through my body. Tears welled up in my eyes and even though I fought to keep them in, a couple escaped. I tried to hide them, but my  
hands shook too much. Oksana watched me with sad eyes from the doorway, giving me space.

"I'm so sorry, Rose." she whispered, and with that, she closed the door, leaving me to my gruesome thoughts.

* * *

 **A/N (updated 24/08/17)**

 **Heya cherry! Welcome to Dancing Through Montana (: This is my first story- and English is my second language- so I apologize for the state of the first few chapters! I promise it gets better as the story progresses, at least when it comes to how it's all written ;D**

 **I'm planning on coming back to rewrite/edit the whole story, but first my goal is to finish it, so please be patient!**

 **xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of the birds singing brought me out of a deep slumber. The smell of toast, eggs and bacon filled the air and my eyes flung open. I couldn't remember the last time I had a good full breakfast. I heaved my legs over the side of the bed and stood up. Very slowly, I tiptoed over to the door and gradually opened it. I peered through the crack. The hallway went straight forward and then turned ninety degrees right and out of my view. I opened the door another crack and popped my head out. In front of me was a long bright corridor covered with beautiful paintings. I stepped outside the room trying to get a better view of them. I had never seen such paintings. I glanced at the author's signature: _Abhigyan._ I continued to go down the hallway until I reached another door. I could hear murmurs behind it but I couldn't make out clearly what they were saying so I decided to just go in. I grabbed the handle and pulled it towards me. Standing in front of me was Oksana, looking perfectly immaculate. Thank _God_ there weren't mirrors around. I'm sure my hair looked like a bird's nest. Feeling self-conscious, I passed my hands through it.

I looked around the small full equipped kitchen. With its yellow walls and white furniture, it looked perfectly cozy. Oksana saw my appraising gaze and smiled.

"Good morning Rose. Would you like some breakfast?" she asked lightly.

I hesitated. Could I trust this people to give me non-poisoned food? Clearly, if they'd wanted to kill me, they would've done it already while I was asleep and more vulnerable. Before I muster any type of answer, my stomach growled. Loudly. Oksana laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes."

I was actually really hungry. I hadn't eaten for at least a month and I was dying for a hamburger.

"Rose… If you don't mind me asking..." she sighed, and then stared deeply into my eyes before asking "Why were you last night in the forest?"

I wasn't going to tell her the truth. I couldn't even believe it myself, so I lied. "I just got lost." I knew from her face she didn't believe me one bit. I quickly changed the subject. "Anyway, what time is it?" Oksana sighed but left the subject.

"Eleven o'clock." realization crept into her face. "Oh God, I have to go to work. If you need anything, Mark is in the living room. We'll talk later. Bye!"

She patted me on the shoulder and sprinted out of the room before I even got a chance to open my mouth. I shrugged to myself and started devouring my breakfast. Actually, 'devouring' wasn't even close. I was practically inhaling my food. I was so focused in the task at hand I didn't notice Mark entering the room. He stared at me, amazed.

"Gosh, Rose," he said jokingly "did nobody ever feed you?"

It was actually a really bad joke. When he saw my pained expression, he seemed to notice this too.

"I'm sorry Rose. I don't know how I could have been so careless. I just don't know…" he seemed to look for words. "what you've been through."

I just nodded, accepting his apology, even if there was actually nothing he should worry about.

"Anyway," he continued, "I thought you should know that today we're going to a close friend's house for dinner. They've invited you too."

I didn't know what to respond to that. Oksana and Mark had already done so many things for me, kept me in their home, fed me… I couldn't use their friend's generosity too. It was just too much to ask for. Mark saw this.

"It's alright, you know, you don't have to answer straight away. You've got a couple of hours to decide. In the meantime, get yourself cleaned up." his eyes sparkled with amusement. "In all honesty, you look like shit."

I already knew this. Even without a mirror, I knew I had enormous bags under my red puffy eyes and my cheeks were tear-stained. And, I had to be as pale as a ghost. That's what staying up all night crying does to you. I stood up with my bowl about to start cleaning the table when Mark's hand stopped me. He gently took the bowl out of my hand and shook his head.

"Don't worry Rose. I'll clean everything up. Go get ready."

I gave him a grateful nod and left the kitchen. Back in the bedroom, I collected some plain clothes Oksana had lent me and went to the bathroom for a shower. I stripped off my clothes, and when I looked up, a small gasp escaped my lips. I stared at my reflection in the mirror. _This_ was Rose Hathaway? My predictions about my appearance had been correct, but that wasn't all. From head to toe, I was filled with scars. Not simple barely noticeable scars, but all the opposite. Quite frankly, my body looked mutilated. There was no trace of the beautiful smooth olive skin I used to have. _Used to, Rose. That was before all this happened._ My internal voice was right. This was my life now, and I had to learn to live with it.

After all my mental and physical realizations, I took a long warm shower. Then, I changed into the clothes I had chosen, which covered my body from prying eyes. I combed my wild hair until it looked decent but didn't bother with make-up. I'd gotten out of practice with it. Not that I wanted to sound cocky or anything, but I didn't really normally need it. Still, that wasn't the main reason I had abandoned my beauty treatments. Anyway, I had other more important things to worry about. Like, would I really go to that dinner tonight? If not, could I stay alone in an unknown house till Mark and Oksana came back? That last question was a bit childish, but I couldn't help it. I wouldn't admit it to myself, but I was scared. What if he found me here and I was alone? What if- I stopped myself. I couldn't start thinking about _what if_ 's. They didn't lead me anywhere other than mental and very graphic gruesome pictures. I needed to clear my head. What did _I_ want to do? Understanding slapped me in the face. Because, I, after two years of being unable to, wanted to _dance._

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So... Rose wants to dance. Interesting. Leave me a review on your thoughts! Thanx :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

Dancing. _Dancing_. How could I ever forget? The adrenaline that pumped through my body every time, the unreal sensation of flying, the peace it gave your mind… and the clarity. I needed to dance. _Now_. I turned around and started sprinting towards the kitchen. I flung the door open and Mark look up from his place in the sink cleaning the dishes. He looked plainly surprised. He saw the desperate look in my face and his brow creased up in worry. Putting the plates down, he asked:

"Rose, is everything alright?"

I didn't want to worry him about nothing. Maybe I was over-reacting a little, but _hell._ I hadn't danced in _two fucking long years._

"Everything's perfectly alright, Mark." he relaxed, but looked at me expectantly, knowing I hadn't finished. "But, I was wondering if…" how could I ask this? "you had a CD player and some music around?"

He nodded. "Of course. Follow me." he put the dishing down, cleaned his soapy hands and dried them with a cloth. Then, he went out the kitchen door and I followed. We went along the same familiar hallway and stopped before a door besides the bedroom I had slept last night in. He opened the door and stood aside.

"After you." he said gallantly. I smiled at his gesture, and went inside. The room was fairly big, with more than enough room to dance, and had light brown walls and a small computer desk. Beside it, a CD player stood proudly with a mountain of CD's seating nicely on top of it. I gaped at the display. _That's_ what I was looking for.

"It's perfect. Thank you." I gave Mark a bright smile. He smiled back and nodded towards the CD's.

"Serve yourself."

I didn't need to be told twice. I chose a song that seemed what I was looking for and Mark showed me how to use it. When the music started playing, the rest of the world disappeared. It seemed totally irrelevant compared to dancing. My body moved in its own accord. First, I started slowly, falling back into the routing. Then, my emotions went wild, and I started dancing around the room with all I had. Adrenaline spread through my veins like fire. The only sound I heard was of my heart as it beat frantically trying to keep up with the pace of my fluid and rapid dancing movements. Sadly, the song slowed down into an end, and my movements slowed down with it. I stopped dancing feeling cheerful and new as the adrenaline slowly started to leave me. Sweat run down my face and I gasped for breath. Suddenly, clapping interrupted the peaceful silence. I stared at Mark as he continued clapping, each time more firm, with an awed expression on his face.

"Where did you learn to dance like that?" he asked surprised.

I thought carefully about what I was going to say.

"I grew up in a dancing academy." I responded sincerely.

"You should really think about a dancing career." He said it thoughtfully.

"Yeah, maybe." I hadn't even thought about it. It wasn't a bad idea for a new start, but it required a lot of responsibility and sincerity towards the team. I wasn't sure I could give them that.

When Oksana came home later on the day, Mark and me were drinking some tea in the kitchen. Well, he was drinking tea. I was eating chocolate cookies.

"So, Rose," she served herself some tea and sat down with us "are you coming to the dinner tonight? Olena'll be delighted."

Olena? So that was the woman's name.

"I'm not sure, Oksana. I really don't want to disturb."

"Oh, you're not disturbing us! We'd all be delighted if you came." She looked at me hopefully. I didn't have the heart to turn her down. As long it made her happy…

"Fine. I'll go." I said a bit reluctantly.

Her face broke into a smile. I couldn't help but smile back. She reminded me of- Stop. I wouldn't go here today. I hadn't felt the bond in ages. I wasn't going to start thinking about _her_. Not today.

"Great. Come on. We're leaving now." She started getting up from the table. I stared at her incredulously.

"Now?"

She laughed at my face. "Of course. Now. What did you expect?"

"I…" I didn't know what to say. "Okay."

With that, we all left the house. This was the first time I had been on a street in two years. I stared around. I'd always thought of Russia as an artic wasteland. I guess I was wrong. It was cold, but not _that_ much. I was still a bit disappointed, though. I'd expected to find a couple of snow sleds being carried by reinde- Forget it. Just forget it. I kneeled down on the floor and pressed my hand to it, feeling the humid soil under my palm. The soft cold breeze caressed my exposed skin, but I wasn't cold. I had grown a non-cold-resistance. I don't think that phrase even existed. Anyway.

"Rose?" Oksana's hesitant voice brought me out of my trance. I was kneeling on the ground, I suddenly noticed.

"Yeah?"

"Come on?" she asked. "You still want to come, don't you?"

"Of course, Oksana!" the level of reluctance in my voice had reduced.

She nodded, and walked briskly up the street, Mark by her side. I quickly stood up, brushing the dirt off my clothes, and followed. The houses in Baia were small, all made of different materials that showed how up on the social triangle people were. Either way, there was a unique beauty to all of them, each marked with their own owner's personality and creativity. Some time later, Mark and Oksana stopped on the front steps of a house. It was small and plain, giving nothing away. Mark went up to the door and knocked. From the inside, there was a shout in Russian. The door flung open, and in the doorway stood a woman in about her forties. Her brown hair was pulled back into a sloppy bun, and her eyes looked gentle and kind. Dimples from smiling were set around her grinning mouth.

"Hello!" she said warmly. She stood aside. "Please, all of you, welcome in!" she had a strong Russian accent, but her English was still perfect.

Once we stepped through the door, her arms circled all of us at once. I flinched unconsciously and Oksana looked at me with a knowing glint in her eyes from over the woman's shoulder. Her embrace was strangely comforting.

"I'm so glad you could make it!" she then turned to me and extended her hand. "Hello, dear. Let me present myself properly. My name's Olena Belikova."

"Hi, Mrs. Belikova. I'm Rose." I shook her hand firmly. I didn't want to add my surname. Just in case.

"Oh, please! No need to such formalities. Call me Olena, dear."

I just nodded. She patted my shoulder comfortingly and led us into the small living room. It was simple yet elegant, perfectly inviting. On the long sofa sat a young girl, her brown hair with purple streaks hanging on one of her shoulders while her chocolate eyes concentrated on her recently painted nails. She didn't seem to have noticed us entering the room, and jumped in surprise when her mother coughed purposefully. She stood up from her sprayed out former stance and assessed us individually. When her eyes fell on me, her face broke into an excited smile.

"So you're the newcomer!" she extended her hand. "I'm Viktoria."

"Rose." I was getting tired of saying my name so many times. I grasped her hand and shook it firmly, almost in a business-like manner.

"Nice to meet you, Roza. I'll show you around. We're going to get on so well!" she squealed.

Then, she got a hold of my arm and started pulling me towards a door that I supposed led to the rest of the house. I glanced back at Oksana and Mark, asking them for a silent help. They smiled back, amused and a bit sheepish. I sighed internally and followed Viktoria. Once on the hallway, we ran into a pregnant woman. She looked like an older version of Viktoria but without the purple streaks on her hair. She recognized her sister immediately and looked disapprovingly at her hand that was still wrapped like a cord around my arm.

"Vika! That is no way to treat guests." she told her. Viktoria finally seemed to realize that her arm had been cutting off my circulation and uncoiled it. She murmured a barely audible 'sorry' and the pregnant woman turned to me. "So, you must be Rose," hell, does everybody know me around here? "I'm Sonja, by the way."

"Hi." I went to shake her hand, like I had done to the rest of the family, but the pregnant woman ignored it and embraced me in a hug.

It was a bit weird, considering the bump that separated us, but Sonja didn't seem to care.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Roza. We've been waiting for you." She murmured to my ear.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

Sonja just smiled and Vika took this as a sign to interrupt.

"So, Roza, you won't be meeting Karolina until later," Karolina was her other sister, I guessed. "and until then, let's go to my room!"

This time, she put an arm around my shoulders and started pushing me towards the stairs. Once up, she led me to a door and opened it, closing it behind us. The room was directly another dimension. Everything was the color of hot pink, stuff was laying everywhere… basically, it reminded me to my room of the Academy from two years ago. Nostalgia crept over me, but I, as always, pushed it back to the back of my mind.

I must admit, Viktoria was a really smart girl. Once I knew her better, I came to the realization she was a lot like me. We had a great couple of hours having a bit of a girl make-over party, until Olena called us for dinner. Once we got to the kitchen and sat down, me between Oksana and Vika, I realized there were some new additions to the group. A woman of about thirty years of age nodded at me from across the table. She held a baby to her chest.

"Hello," she introduced herself. "I'm Karolina Belikova, but I suppose you already knew that."

I smiled at her. "Hi, I'm Rose," I felt like an old radio repeating itself. "And don't worry, you have a wonderful family."

Suddenly, a small boy appeared by my side.

"Hello, Roza. I'm Paul." He extended his minuscule hand towards me almost overconfidently and I got a hold of it with a mock serious expression on my face.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Paul." He smiled and sat at his mother's side.

Conversation was easy and simple, and I can't even start on the food. _The food_. It was absolutely delicious. I ate and ate and Olena just kept putting food on my plate. So, technically, it wasn't really my fault when Viktoria pointed out I ate like a horse and everybody agreed. Then, there was a sudden change of topic.

"So," Oksana said while cleaning her impeccable mouth with a handkerchief, "how's your son doing, Olena?"

The air became tense and Olena hesitated.

"Oh," she put a relaxed smile on her face, "Dimitri is doing great. He's been leading a dance studio in Montana for a while now."

"A dance studio?" Mark asked, suddenly interested. He shot me a meaningful look.

"Yes." Olena's smile turned affectionate as she thought about her only son. "He's always loved to dance, and he was great at it. Only… his team isn't really big, and I'm worried they won't be able to compete. They've all got talent."

It clicked in my head. Montana was far from Russia, it was small and nobody would think that I had gone back to my home country. I could start again.

"Do you think they would-"

I was cut short when a very petite old woman entered the door with a confident stride and a support stick. She saw me and smiled, which made all the numerous wrinkles on her face stand out. It was a very creepy smile by the way, as if she were expecting me.

"I finally meet you, Rose Hathaway."

All I could think was, _what the hell?!_

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Rose finally meets the Belikova's. And now, she hears about Dimitri's dance studio in Montana. What do you think will happen? Until next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

So that's how I ended up on a plane straight to Montana. I recalled last hours' events. First of all, I discovered that the weird woman who knew my name, Yeva, was a freaking witch, even though she called herself a 'Vrăjitoare'. Then, she started to explain how so miraculously she had seen me coming in her dreams with her 'gift', at what I responded with a "Keep dreaming, old lady." Anyway, everybody had my attention after that and Mark ended up saying how well I danced, at which I only shrugged modestly. I wasn't that good. I had met people in my last 18 years and knew some jaw-dropping dancers. Still, I was pretty awesome for someone so out of practice.

The next thing I know, Mark and Oksana bought me a plane ticket to Montana, claiming it was 'an early Christmas present'. They were really generous with me and even bought me a bag and some clothes. I would forever be in debt with them. The hardest part was the goodbye, as even though I had only just met the Belikova women, I had grown strangely attached to them. I'd miss all of them, including Mark and Oksana, with only one exception. Yeva.

Now I was in the turning point of my life, which I hoped would be for good, with only a twenty quid and a name: _Dancing Through Montana._ That was the dance club's name, owned by Olena's son, Dimitri Belikov. It was also my ticket for change.

Hours later, I found myself placing a foot at Montana grounds. I couldn't believe it. _This is it_ , I thought. Finally I'd be able to escape from my past and build up a new life. A new life involving non-vampire friends or people. A human, normal life. Of course, Olena and her family were great, and they were all dhampirs, like me.

In the last two years, I've literally totally forgotten about the 'outside world'. I don't know how it happened. First I was going to become a guardian, and not just any guardian. My best friend's guardian. But now, that life seems ages ago. I can't go back to that life anymore, even if I wanted to.

All my friends have moved on, and my mother probably doesn't even know I disappeared for two years. My father… I still don't even know him. So yeah, that's my life now.

With my back-pack secured safely onto my back, I sat calmly on one of the airport chairs and thought about my next move.

I knew I only had one option, even though I wish there'd be more. I sighted. Anger suddenly made its way through my body. My vision started turning red. _All because of that son of a bitch!_ He had ruined my life, made me weak and left me without a future. People all around me looked at me fearfully, and I realized I must've got a pissed off expression on my face. With some effort, I swiped it off and replaced it with a relaxed smile.

 _OK, calm down, Rose_ , I told myself. I stood up briskly and stalked to the door of the airport, pushing it open. The cold Montana air enveloped me, along with the sounds of traffic. Could I afford a taxi? I thought about it. No, I couldn't. Not if I wanted a place to sleep tonight. Still, I needed some directions. I couldn't walk around without destination, especially when it was nearly night-time.

I looked around and spotted a tall young woman sitting on a bench, with a very round face and ginger hair. I approached her.

"Hi," I said, "Are you from around here?"

She looked up, and her mouth transformed into a happy smile.

"Hello, darling," she said gently. Her voice was as soft as a feather, "I am from around here. What do you need?"

"Do you know any motel near here I could stay at tonight?" I went straight to the point.

She thought for a moment.

"Yes, darling," she responded, "There is a place. It's just around the corner, darling."

She gave me some directions and I listened carefully.

"OK, thanks," I said.

"You're welcome, darling!"

Argh, she'd said 'darling' around forty times. I tried not to show my wryness on my face.

When we'd said our goodbyes, I followed the directions the woman had given me. It was already dark, and the moon shone bright above my head. The streets were deserted, and only a couple of lampposts illuminated the way. Of course, something just had to happen.

While passing past a dark alley, a hand snaked around my leg and pulled. I, surprised, fell to the floor with a thud. My head hit the pavement hard, and dark spots danced in front of my eyes. I saw a dark figure approaching me slowly, but that wasn't what alarmed me. The red eyes that gleamed in the dark did. I scrambled up and backed away slowly.

The strigoi's sinister laugh filled my ears.

"Where are you going, dhampir?" He asked mockingly. "I haven't eaten today yet."

I sent my worst death-glare towards him, and he smirked.

"Oh, you're a feisty one. Feisty ones are harder to kill, but then taste better."

Shit. I didn't have a stake, and I hadn't practiced a single fighting technique for years. The Academy showed us how to dance, but also how to fight because how was I supposed to dance if I wasn't alive and my charge wasn't either? So I did the only thing I could do in my situation. Scream for help.

The strigoi jumped, startled. Then, without wasting a second, he covered my mouth. His other arm closed around me, restraining me from doing anything.

"Shut up, bitch," he growled in my ear.

This was ridiculous. I was not going to die at the hands of this asshole. I tread on his foot. Hard. He gave a very un-strigoi-like squeak and released me. I ran towards a pole that was laid on the floor and picked it up. Quickly, I turned around and put it between me and the monster. I was getting dizzier by the second. My legs felt like jelly, and I knew it wouldn't take long for me to collapse. He strode purposefully towards me, but before he could get anywhere near me or my weapon, a figure intercepted him.

They started a deathly dance, but my brain couldn't keep up. Still with the pole on one hand, I sat, or more like fell, on the floor. My eyes were closing. I was losing consciousness. My vision went blurry, and I managed to see a silhouette running towards me before everything became dark. Again.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Dun dun dun! Cliff-hanger ;-) Liked it? Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ouch. My head hurt like a bitch. My eyelids had all the gravity in the world pulling them down. My mouth held a coppery taste. My body felt like dead weight. Well, I _was_ dead weight. Still, I felt abnormally heavy. My back hurt because of the hard surface I was laid on.

But the only thing I could properly think of was: _When did I become such a pussy?_

I was _not_ a pussy. So I heaved my legs off the plane hard surface and brought them to the side. When they touched the floor safely, I stood up. And came crashing down. My legs didn't feel up for it, it seemed. I lay sprawled on my back on the floor, not wanting to move. My body hurt. Damn, I _had_ become a pussy. I heard quick footsteps and then a door to my left opened. I still hadn't opened my eyes, there was too much light. But I had to. I mean, what if it was another strigoi and I didn't even know? Well, that wouldn't be the case. I'd feel it if it were a strigoi. But what if it was an assassin or something? I opened my eyes a bit. Looking down at me was a tall man with dark brown eyes and a strong jawline. His dark silky hair was pulled back in a low ponytail on the back of his head, and if it weren't because I saw him as a threat, I'd say he was hot. No, scratch that. He was drop dead sexy.

I sneaked a peak at the rest of the room. I had to be in a kitchen. The floor I was on was a dark wooden color, and the kitchen itself was really plain. It was also very tidy and organized, immaculate to the bone. I had been laid on a table in a kitchen, which could only mean two things: one, this person didn't know what hospitality was, or two, I was going to become dinner. I stared again at the God in front of me. He could certainly serve as a threat, with all those muscles and stuff…

Then, I remembered my meeting with the strigoi. What had happened to it? Did that silhouette kill him? Or was it the wrong way around? Was the man here working for the strigoi? I was not going to stay and find out. Instead, using my 'debilitated and useless state' as surprise factor to my favor, I brought my leg up and gave the man a good kick on the chest from my position on the floor. Or, better said, I should've given him a good kick. Instead, the man deflected the leg like it was a fly. Like I said, he was a God.

Then, he put his arms up in surrender, just like Mark had done some time ago. Did everybody think of me as such a potential threat? I didn't know if that should increase or decrease my ego. For a start, if people thought I was dangerous, then I was achieving my goals. On the other hand, maybe they didn't necessarily fear me, but saw me as a psychopath. Not that I minded that if they left me alone. Looking up at the man I saw there was no trace of fear in his eyes. He looked like he was going to tame an animal.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said. There was a Russian accent laced to his voice, and it wrapped around me like a cloak.

I wasn't going to start to believe him because of his accent. Oh no, even though I wanted to. I had to keep my distance, and I couldn't do that on the floor. I slowly stood up and backed away from him.

"You shouldn't be standing up," he said. He looked concerned. "You hit your head pretty hard."

I wasn't going to believe a stranger. Mark and Oksana had been an exception. With them, I'd slept comfortably on a bed in a bedroom. Here, sprawled on a wooden table in a kitchen. This shows how first impressions can affect your mind, because I wasn't about to become dinner. With that in my mind, I lunged towards the kitchen isle and grabbed the nearest thing. Then, I turned around and started backing away, putting the thing between us. I looked down at my weapon. A spoon. A freaking spoon. I suppressed a groan and glanced at the man. He looked highly amused. When I mustered up my most serious expression on my face, he sighed.

"Look," he said patiently, "I won't hurt you. I'm here to _help_ you."

He seemed sincere, his tone was sincere… I still didn't put my 'weapon' down. He could be lying. He could be putting up a façade. But again, that's what I thought Mark was doing, too. The man's lips curled into a small smile. He'd seen my indecision. Still with one hand up in this time, mock surrender, he extended the other one towards me.

"I'm Dimitri," he said.

No. It couldn't be.

"Dimitri what?" I asked.

He seemed startled by my question, but answered anyway.

"Belikov. Dimitri Belikov. Why?"

I put my spoon down and felt a blush creep at my cheeks. This couldn't be happening. I had been about to attack Dimitri. Olena's _son_. She'd fry me into a bloody potato if she knew.

Now that I looked, I could see the numerous similarities he shared with his family. The same dark kind eyes and silky brown hair. He also had the same skin tone and Russian accent. He was practically the male version of Karolina.

I didn't know what to say. 'Hello, Dimitri. I'm going to join your studio because your family in Russia told me about it?' Now that I thought about it, it didn't sound that bad.

"Rose," I said, while shaking his hand.

It was warm and much larger than mine, but they fit together almost perfectly. I said almost perfectly because of the scar situated on my palm. It had a slight elevation and so it was rough to the touch. It reminded me I was scarred like that or worse everywhere. Anyway, I had to make sure about something.

"Is that a Russian accent I hear?" I asked sneakily.

He nodded, his smile turning softer. He was probably remembering his family.

"You know, they miss you," I said.

Damn. I didn't mean to say that. My mouth had a brain of its own.

Dimitri put on the famous 'guardian mask' all guardians wore and stared at me.

"What do you mean?" he asked calmly.

I had the sensation that he already knew what I was talking about, but wanted to make sure anyway. God, after this he'd think of me as a stalker.

"Your family," I responded. "They miss you."

He stared at me as if trying to figure me out.

"That," he said curtly, "is none of your business."

I didn't expect to hear that much harshness in his voice. I knew his family would be a touchy subject, because the Belikova woman had also trouble talking about Dimitri. But that didn't make it all right to become so unfriendly each time someone touched the subject. I mean, I guess with me it's alright, as you don't exactly talk to a stranger that knows your family every day. A stranger that could perfectly be dangerous to his family in any way.

When Dimitri spoke again, his face was guarded.

"How do you know my family, Rose?"

I answered the truth. Or well, half of it.

"I met them in Russia while staying with some friends of mine," I said.

When his eyes finally met mine, I felt as if he were looking right into my soul. He was looking for something. I met his gaze squarely, daring him to say I lied. He didn't, so I continued. Straight to the point.

"They told me you owned a dance studio and that you were lacking of team members," I said.

"Yes," he said.

I pressed on.

"I wanted to sign up for the entering auditions," I announced.

He stared at me and raised an eyebrow. Argh! I'd been wanting to do that for ages.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes!" I practically growled.

Did I not seem good enough? Did he think that because I was so small compared to him, I couldn't dance?

Anger filled me up inside. Not normal anger, but a dark and sinister one I hadn't felt in a long time. Shit. The bond was getting out of control.

Dimitri eyed me carefully and nodded.

"Okay," he said.

I could only stare.

"Okay? That's it?"

This time he smiled, a half-smile.

"Didn't you just say you wanted to join? Well, you're in. You'll have to do audition, of course, but if you're as good as you seem to think you are," he smirked, "you'll do well."

I looked at him. He was serious. Had I really sounded that cocky? Dimitri chuckled.

"No, you didn't," he answered my unspoken question, "but your expression said it all."

OK. Was I really that easy to read? I had to learn how to put on a guardian mask, seriously.

"So," I said, trying to keep control of the conversation, "when and where do I audition?"

He nodded, mostly to himself, his playful mood gone out the window.

"If you come by tomorrow morning at nine," he said, "I'll take you to the studio. There you'll meet everyone."

I nodded. The air around us was becoming tense. What should I do now? Oh, right. Go.

"So," I said, edging towards the door I supposed would lead me outside, "It was very nice to meet you and all, Comrade."

He stared at me, his mouth twitching.

"Comrade?"

"Yeah, considering we'll be on the same team…" I realized when he smirked that I had sounded really cocky. I hadn't even auditioned and I was already marking the position as mine. "Anyway, I did a report on the R.S.S.R. a couple of years ago."

"It's U.S.S.R., Rose." He said. He sounded almost exasperated.

"Oh. That's what I meant," I said.

He nodded, I nodded. This couldn't be more awkward.

"So," I said, "see you tomorrow, Comrade."

He sighed. I guess he didn't like the nickname very much. Tough luck.

When I walked past him, I got a sniff of his aftershave. It complemented his natural scent wholly and made it that much more lethal. Suddenly his voice made me turn around again.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yeah," I responded, "why wouldn't I be?"

He just shrugged.

"Like I said earlier, you hit your head pretty hard. I don't think you'll have a concussion, but maybe you should make a visit to the dance studio doctor, Dr. Olendzki."

I didn't know he was that worried. I nodded in acceptance.

"You do have a place to stay tonight, right?"

I nodded again. I wasn't going to tell him I was homeless. This situation was already weird enough.

"Fine," he said, "If you need anything, you know where I am."

I nodded yet again. Just before I reached the door, I turned around and gave Dimitri a hug. To say he was surprised was an understatement. It was like wrapping my arms around a trunk. After some moments, he wrapped his arms around me too.

"Thank you for everything, Comrade," I whispered.

"There's nothing to be thankful for, Rose," he whispered back.

But there was. He'd basically saved my life. I was going to point that out, but if I said that, I'd probably spoil the moment.

I pulled back and with my bag secured safely onto my back, I opened the front door of the small apartment and closed it behind me.

Fresh air hit my face, easing my headache. I recognized this Montana street. I had been here before, I was sure, but I couldn't remember when or why. Oh well, that's a mystery for another time.

For now, I felt a smile tugging at my lips. Because I was one step closer to making my dreams come true, and one step further away from my past.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So it seems things are finally going on good track for Rosie! See ya next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

Walking down the street, I felt my spirits rise. I must've slept all last night at Dimitri's apartment because today was a sunny Montana day. People wandered in the streets, children skipped happily along their parents. It was a beautiful sight.

My mind, though, was on other things. Tomorrow I was going to audition for that dance club, and even though I didn't doubt for one second of my dancing skills, I was still nervous. I know, I know. Rose Hathaway, nervous? Unheard of. Still, I had skipped two years off dancing classes. I was far behind the rest of my former peers. Maybe to Mark my actual dancing was great, but to more professional opinions, I was practically a Junior. Still, I wasn't a person to back off a challenge. I was going to try to get admitted to that club. Or die trying. OK, that was a tad bit dramatic.

With new resolution, I started walking down a path to my left that went to the children's park. Parents were gathered around the park in groups and children's screams and squeaks filled the air, but that wasn't my destination. My destination was a bit farther away in a secluded corner covered by solitary trees, were a vast grassy surface was located.

I practiced till the sun was barely visible. Even without music, nature had its own melody. I felt tired, drained of energy, but ready for the next day. Ready to impress whoever awaited me at the studio.

It wasn't difficult to find a place to stay at for the night. There was a cheap motel at my disposition just behind the park. Now I didn't have much money, true, but I was going to start looking for jobs.

Time ago, money wouldn't have been a problem. My mother paid for my education at the academy, even though I hardly ever saw her while growing up. Now, I was officially homeless, and practically an orphan. I wasn't even 18 yet.

When I finally settled down for the night, nervousness started eating me up inside. Tomorrow I was going to meet all the dancers of Dimitri's studio. What if they didn't need an intermediate dancer like me? I had danced all my life, but if tomorrow I messed up, it'd be of no surprise. I was already very lucky to have an opportunity like this one.

The next day, I woke up with the sound of knocking at my door. I approached it hesitantly and opened it slowly, ready to attack whoever was at the other side. I sighted in relief. It was just a matron.

"Excuse me, ma'am," he said politely, "We were wondering if you'd be interested in an in-door breakfast served by the hotel."

I stared at him.

"What?" I said, rather stupidly.

"I said," he said a bit impatiently, "if you'd like to-"

"Wait," I interrupted, "What time is it?"

Please, let it _not_ be late. Please, please, plea-

"It's quarter past nine, ma'am," he said, tapping his foot, "Now, would you like-"

"Shit!" I said, "Shut up!"

With that said, I pushed past him and ran all the way to Dimitri's apartment. People looked at me weirdly, but I couldn't care less. When I got there, I knocked on his door and started praying. _Please, God, I promise I'll be good. And, I'll attend to church. And I maybe won't disrespect you that much. And-_

The door flung open. Dimitri stood there, with a pissed off expression on his face. _Oh, shit._ His blank eyes landed on me. A flash of amusement passed through them, but was gone before I could really tell if I had imagined it.

"You're late," he said.

"I know," I responded.

"Were you really planning to come to the audition like that?" he asked.

"What do you- Oh. Oh, _damn._ "

I had been in such a hurry that I hadn't even bothered to eat breakfast. Nor change clothes. I was on my long-sleeved pajamas and my bunny flip-flops my best friend gave me some time ago. Wait, _former_ best friend. And my hair was, I supposed, _everywhere_.

I bit my lip. How on _earth_ was I going to audition in _this_? Dimitri sighed.

"Look, Rose," he said, "I'm going to tell you this only once. I don't accept being late at my club and my dance mates won't either. I suggest you focus more if you want to form part of the team, or any team for the matter."

I could only nod. How could I already have ruined my chances? I hadn't even set a foot on the studio!

"This would be your last chance, Rose," he continued, "I can't wait for you today because I'd be late for the rest of the team. That wouldn't be fair to them. So, I expect you to be here tomorrow at 9 o'clock again. Do not be late."

I nodded my head very seriously.

"I won't let you down again, Dimitri," I said.

He studied my face and nodded.

"Good," he said, "Now, if you don't mind, I have to go. See you tomorrow, Rose."

"Bye," I said as he closed the door and passed past me to the stairs. I watched him until I couldn't see him anymore. A matron walked by the corridor and did a double take when she saw me. She giggled.

"Hey!" I said, angry, "What are you looking at?"

She only covered her mouth and continued walking hurriedly. I suddenly remembered. I was still in my pajamas. I groaned. How was I going to go out like this? Well, it could be worse. This pajama at least covered everything up. I started my journey towards my room, trying to ignore the stares and giggles. When I got there at last, I flopped on my bed and stretched.

How could I miss the auditions? How could I be so unorganized? I looked at my bedside table and set the alarm clock for the next day at 8 o'clock sharp. Then, I took a quick shower and got dressed, as always, with long-sleeved shirt and long trousers. I had just finished putting my dark mane into a ponytail when my stomach growled. God, I was hungry. I could eat a donut right now. A big chocolate glazed donut. Just with that thought, my mouth watered. But wait, I had to do something first. I had been planning to do it after the auditions, but well… You know. I had to look for work. But first, the donut.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Couldn't resist to add some donut love :-) What do you think? Good, bad? Please let me know. And thanks to all of you who have been reviewing and supporting this story! I send you my most sincere thanks. See you soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

After filling myself up to the brim of donuts, I set out to my mission. Sincerely, I had no idea what I was looking for while I walked down the street no longer in my pajama. Wondering around, I hoped for a miracle. And guess what? It came in the form of a cartel. Literally. It was set on the window of a modest little building, and said: 'NEW PERSONAL NEEDED'. I approached it and tried to look through the misty glass, but couldn't see anything through it. I jumped back when a door leading out of the building opened.

A blond girl came stumbling out, her pink lipstick smudged and her pupils large and dilated. The drink she was holding kept spilling out its contents into the floor and onto her skimpy dress. She looked about to pass out. Her unfocused baby blue eyes landed on me.

"Well, hello stranger," she said, her voice slurred, "What are you doing here?"

I wordlessly signaled to the work needed sign. She laughed.

"Wait," she said in between, "You're seriously looking for work here?"

I nodded. She stared at me for a few moments and then started laughing her ass off again. I crossed my arms and tapped my foot impatiently.

Oh, for God's sake. People here are nuts. I waited for her to stop laughing, and when she did, she gave me a once-over.

"Well," she said helpfully, "You certainly have the body. And I'm sure we could do something for-"

"What do you mean with 'I certainly have the body'?"

"Gosh," she stared at me, "You don't know what you're getting at, don't you?"

I looked blankly at her. She sighed.

"Okay," she extended me a shaky hand, "Mia Rinaldi. I come to this local frequently to gain some cash. Now, you are?"

Mia Rinaldi. Why did that name sound so familiar? A memory was tugging at my brain, but it was impossible to grasp it. I knew it wasn't the first time I met this girl with golden ringlets and porcelain skin, but where and when had I met her before?

"Rose," I told her hesitantly.

She rubbed her eyes, as if trying to believe them. Then, her gaze, much more focused and serious, set on me. Her mouth opened like a fish's and her face blanched. Her shaky hand came to rest on the local's window for balance as her body swayed. I, perplexed, took a double take. It was obvious she knew me. Did I- Fuck. Damn it.

In the real world, I started taking steps back. Mia, finally realizing what was happening, took an unsteady step towards me and called my name. I turned around and ran, her shout still ringing in my ears.

How? How was this possible? The probabilities of meeting one of my former friends had sincerely been high, counting on that they still were at the Academy for graduation. But come on. Just the day I decide to go out had to be the day I bumped into someone from my old life. But not just anyone. Mia Rinaldi. She and I were never friends, considering she had tried to ruin mine and Lissa's friendship back at the Academy. But that didn't matter, because she recognized me. Maybe she didn't think the alcohol had influenced her into thinking that she'd seen me, but nobody would believe her if she were to tell someone. I mean, who believes a drunken girl's memories? Maybe she doesn't even remember seeing me when she wakes up tomorrow morning with a killer hangover. Yes. Let's hope for that.

My feet slowed down with that hopeful thought, and I resumed my calm pace even though my insides were shaking with unease. When I spotted a human bar, I headed over to it and ordered myself a water bottle. The bar was peculiar with its grey painted walls and clean wooden floor, small red tables and matching chairs were set around the bar isle. I was sitting on a stool, my legs folded. When my drink came, I graciously drank it all in one go. The bar attendant, a petite girl no older than me, had her back turned to me and was talking with a boy with dark hair and blue eyes, who would've been attractive if it weren't because of a missing eye. The dark blond girl spoke in hushed voices.

"Are you sure? Was she completely drained?"

"God, Sydney," replied the boy, "Do I have to repeat myself? Yes!"

"Oh my God," whispered Sydney, "This complicates everything, doesn't it?"

The boy nodded. What were they talking about? They surely couldn't mean- No, they were human. They didn't know about us.

"Okay, Keith, you can go now," Sydney said.

"Sydney," said Keith warningly, "Don't boss me around. Remember who's in charge here. And keep your eyes wide open, we don't want more incidents like this one to repeat itself. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir," responded Sydney grudgingly.

Keith nodded, spared a glance at me, at which I pretended to be studying my nails, and left. Sydney turned around and her warm golden eyes landed on me. That's when I noticed the lily on her cheek that had clearly been tried to hide with make-up. It was barely visible, but for a vampire eye, well, there it was.

I had to play my cards right. The conversation had left me confused, and the golden lily tattooed onto the girl's cheek only added to my bewilderment.

"So," I said casually, "What the fuck was that about?"

OK, not exactly very casually. Sydney's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" she asked carefully.

"I mean, what the fuck was that conversation about? What did you mean with drai-"

"Shush!" Sydney whispered frantically, "Someone may hear you! Look, let's go somewhere more… private."

I nodded, glancing around. My quick outburst had caused the attraction of a few human eyes. I stood up and followed her into the bar kitchen. The place, as it should be, was impeccably clean.

"Look," said Sydney, "I was assigned here. I'm an Alchemist."

I stared at her blankly.

"A _what_?"

She sighed.

"An Alchemist. Our job is to protect the humans from the knowledge of vampire's existence, mean-"

"Yes, I know what you mean," I interrupted. Sydney stared at me, exasperated. "But why are you assigned here?"

"Confidential information," she said.

"Oh, come on. That's bull-"

The door to the kitchen opened, and I was quick to shut up. Both Sydney and I turned our heads to look at the newcomer. A guy with messy light brown hair stood there, his emerald green eyes sparkling as he took in the scene in front of him. A smirk appeared at his lips.

"So, Sage," he said, "Are you going to introduce me to your new friend?"

Sydney nodded professionally, hiding a smile.

"Adrian, this is-" Sydney stopped abruptly. We hadn't introduced ourselves.

"Rose," I put in.

Adrian watched the exchange, amused.

"Adrian," he said charmingly, "Adrian Ivashkov at your service."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Adrian has made an appearance! What ya think? Liked it? Just a small warning, guys; this is** _ **not**_ **a Rose** **× Adrian FanFic. Sorry about that. So, please leave me let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

I stared at him, my mouth hanging open. Adrian Ivashkov? _The_ Adrian Ivashkov?

The smirk never left his lips.

"Close your mouth or you'll catch flies," he said smugly.

I closed it quickly, covering my embarrassment with a bit of Rose Hathaway bravado.

"Why don't you make me?" I asked suggestively, my man-eater smile making its appearance.

Adrian's smirk grew wider. Sydney, meanwhile, watched our exchange shaking her head.

Adrian got a hold of Sydney and brought her close to his side.

"Because I," he said proudly, "Have a girlfriend."

I recoiled, surprised. A Moroi with a human? Taboo. Unheard of. But a _Royal_ Moroi with a human? Scandalous.

This time, I procured to keep my mouth shut. Sydney seemed relieved to see that her boyfriend hadn't forgotten of her presence.

I, meanwhile, had a curiosity to satisfy.

"So," I looked at Adrian, "You're from the Ivashkov Royal Family, right?"

"Yes," he responded, "Queen Tatiana's nephew, to be exact."

I didn't know what surprised me more; that the Queen Bitch was still in power or that Adrian, her nephew, was in a relationship with a human.

"So what are you doing here?" It came out a bit rude, but Adrian didn't seem faced by it.

"Sydney works here," he said.

Sydney's cheeks turned a light shade of pink, but she stood her ground.

"Yes, I do work here," she said carefully, "Do you have any problems with that?"

Gosh, she got into a defensive mode quick.

"No," I said hurriedly, "But you don't see every day a Royal Moroi at a human bar, do you?"

Sydney nodded comprehensively, her posture relaxing.

"So," I said, going for the door, "I've got some searching to do. See you later."

I nodded to both of them and turned around, getting out of the kitchen. I received some curious stares and I stared defiantly back. Those who had been previously looking averted their eyes. Good.

"Rose!" Adrian called.

I turned around, watching as he caught up with me. He put a hand on my shoulder.

"I know it's none of my business, but what are you searching for?" he asked.

Sydney had resumed her position behind the bar counter, but I knew she was listening.

"Work," I replied.

Sydney looked up, meeting Adrian's questioning stare. They seemed to talk through their eyes. Finally, Adrian cut the connection and turned back towards me.

"Rose," he said, "Sydney and I wouldn't mind having a damphir in the crew."

I couldn't believe my ears. No, certainly, he didn't mean…

"Wanna join? We can discuss salary and stuff later."

I met his kind gaze with my own unsure one, and felt a smile tugging at the corners of my mouth. Adrian smiled too, and even Sydney's mouth twitched in the distance.

"That'd be great," I said.

I had work. I had work! Now I could go to Dancing Through Montana without having to worry much about the financial cost.

Adrian and Sydney were very helpful after that. When I got out of the bar mid-afternoon, I had a paper with all of my shifts and a copy of the contract in my pocket. I had talked to Adrian about the possibilities of me joining a dance studio, Dancing Through Montana, and he told me that he and Sydney went to the same one with, I quote, 'Dimitri and the rest of the gang'.

Now I didn't have to go blind into the studio. We all now shared the same bar schedules, so we could go together to the practices.

They even offered to pick me up the next day for the auditions, for which I denied politely. I know the world must be out of orbit for Rose Hathaway to be polite, but I was very grateful to these people.

I was in happy spirits when leaving the bar and decided to channel those positive emotions into dancing. I spent the rest of the afternoon dancing at the park, like I had the day before. This time, I was feeling more prepared than ever.

When the next morning rolled in, I was already up and dressed in my most cover-everything but casual dancing clothes. I had breakfast at a next door local and was at Dimitri's front door at 9 o'clock sharp.

I knocked on the wooden entrance, my face determined and sure. When Dimitri opened the door, though, my mask slipped a little. He looked _hot_ in dancing clothes. His muscles budged underneath the shirt and his silky hair was in a ponytail at the base of his neck. He nodded at me.

"Hello, Rose," he said, "I'll be a moment."

Leaving the door open, he picked up his wallet and keys and got out, locking the door behind him. He then turned to me. My body froze at the intensity of his warm gaze. Then, in true Rose Hathaway style, I had to ruin the moment.

"I'm not wearing pajamas," I stated stupidly.

Oh God. Did I just really say that?

Dimitri smirked slightly just as a blush crept up my cheeks. Wait a moment. A _blush_? Rose Hathaway, _blushing_? What on Earth had the world come to?

"I can see that," he said.

Then, he nodded ahead, signaling for us to start walking. We walked side by side in a comfortable silence along the vacated streets. I could practically hear the snores reverberating from the hosting buildings, but forced myself to ignore my sleep-deprived mind.

As damphirs, we had been educated since young age to take advantage of all the sleep we could get, also meaning we were trained to sleep with an eye open. I was specialized in that area.

Dimitri's pace was hard to keep, but I didn't want him to slow down because of me, so I increased my pace and told myself to eat it up. By the time we walked along the all-too-familiar street (or Dimitri walked, I strode), a feeling of dread crept over me. I knew this street. I had seen it before, walked through it before. But when?

Dimitri stopped at a building's door, marked with a new sign with 'Dancing Through Montana' written over it. He tapped in a code on the pad besides it and a green light flashed. He pushed the door open and, like a true gentleman, let me pass through first. I nodded as in 'thanks'.

Before me was a long corridor, decorated with a lonely painting. The walls were a soft tone of cream, the floor the color of wood. It created a relaxed atmosphere, but then again, this was a dance studio. It was expected for it to be of a relaxing ambient.

Walking down the corridor, I was met with a lift. Dimitri pushed the button, and we heard a 'ding'. Once safe inside it, Dimitri spoke.

"The studio for Senior dancers is at floor three," he said.

Once the lift got there, we walked along another corridor, the same scent of peacefulness filling the air.

"Senior dancers?" I broke the silence.

We had stopped in front of a door labeled 'Dance Studio A'. Voices as well as the soft beat of music could be heard from the outside. Dimitri looked at me weirdly, and in answer, opened the door. I stepped inside, and for not the first time, felt the world stop. All noises were numb in my ear except for one particular voice, which cut through the air like an arrow, piercing my mending heart.

"Rose?"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **OK, this is pretty cruel of me. Another cliffy. But don't worry, next chapter is coming soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

Clearly, bad luck haunted me. I wanted to run away in front of those incredulous numerous pairs of eyes, but I couldn't. My feet were frozen on the spot, my eyes glued to the girl's in front of me.

Dimitri stood beside me, watching the scene in a complete confusion.

"Rose?"

The question came out again from those young lips. This time, my name sounded more as a statement. I didn't move.

"Rose!"

Her blond mane flew towards me, and without having time to retreat, her pale skinny arms were around me. I was too astonished to do anything.

"Oh God, Rose," she whispered. I felt a wet trail going down my collarbone, and that's when I realized. She was crying.

I reacted out of pure instinct. My arms went around her in a fierce embrace, and my head went to the crook of her neck.

"I'm here, Liss," I whisper back, "I'm here."

She starts sobbing, clutching to me like her life depended on it. Then she pulls back. Her jade green eyes, which had been amazed, even thankful, were now full of anger. She raises a hand, and a moment later, I feel pain on my cheek. She slapped me. I sense Dimitri tense behind me.

My head flows to the side, my eyes wide. I hear a few gasps from around the room. I gasped too, more from surprise than from pain.

"What the-"

She flung herself at me again, leaving for me no choice but to catch her. She started shaking in my arms again, sobbing quietly. When she finally pulled back for once and for all, she smiled at me softly. I returned her smile.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, "It's just… Don't you ever do that to me again, Rose."

"I won't," I responded.

It was true. I wasn't intending to move away again after meeting up with her; she'd never forgive me.

"So," a snarky voice said, "Are you going to mop there all day?"

My death glare focused into a pair of crystal blue eyes. I felt Lissa sigh in content besides me.

"Rose," she said happily, "This is my boyfriend-"

"Christian Ozera," I stated, saluting the _thing_ before me.

She looked at me, confused, but I didn't return her look. My eyes were occupied glaring at Christian. I had the satisfaction to see him flinch a little, but he covered it with one of his snarky grins.

"Rose Hathaway," he stated in a bored voice.

I was about to reply when there was a victorious shout to my left.

"You see!" Mia was smiling, proud of herself, "I wasn't hallucinating! She had been there!"

I nodded at her to confirm she had seen me. She started bouncing up and down, clapping her hands. I supposed she was the hyper girl in the team, along with, of course, Lissa.

But really, Mia wasn't my focus at that moment. When my eyes met a pair of hazel ones, everyone else practically disappeared.

"Eddie," I breathed.

I ran over to him, jumping into his awaiting arms. He kept me in the air close to his body in a tight hug, and I felt his smile on my neck.

"Rose," he whispered.

I couldn't help it. A tear slipped from my eye. Eddie had been once one of my best friends, along with Lissa and… Mason. When Mason died, Eddie and I had blamed ourselves for his young death. More tears sprang to my eyes until I was practically sobbing in Eddie's arms. After Mason passed away, Lissa's constant darkness and my horrible grief allied together to destroy me. I couldn't cope with his death, with knowing his blood was practically on my hands. So I left, without looking back at Lissa and Eddie, who were suffering too.

"I'm sorry," I said to him between my sobs, "I'm so sorry, Eddie."

He shushed me gently, shaking his head.

"It's okay, Rose. I understand that you were grieving, but-"

"I know, I know," I interrupted, the tears coming harder, "You were grieving too."

Before he could respond, I had pulled back and wiped my eyes. This wasn't the time or the place, and either way, Rose Hathaway did _not_ cry. God, when had I become such an emotional freak?

I looked into the eyes of the rest of the crew, and noticed, for the first time, Sydney's and Adrian's presence. They both smiled softly at me. Well, Sydney did. Adrian gave me his signature smirk.

"Little Dhampir," he said, "If I had known you were going to disperse the attention off me, I wouldn't have let you come."

I left him alone, knowing he was just joking around. Dimitri, I noticed, still stood by the door, his arms crossed as he stared at the scene before him with an emotionless expression.

"So," I drawled, "When do I start?"

He nodded at my professionalism. Lissa didn't seem content, though.

"Wait," she said, "Dimitri, why is she doing the audition? She's already part of the team."

Of course I was. Everything clicked into place in my head. The street had seemed familiar, and I knew why; it had been the back entrance to my formed dance academy. Dancing Through Montana was the new name of the competition team that competed for the academy, so I hadn't recognized it before. When I had left the academy without saying anything, I suppose they kept my records in case I ever went back. You don't have to be enrolled in the academy to be in the team. But damn. I had come back hoping to never see my friends again and had ended up in their daily meeting room.

"You're right," Dimitri stated, "She was part of the team. _Was_. But to enter it now, she has and wants to audition."

I understood what he meant. If I entered the team without auditioning, I wouldn't really receive much respect. I wouldn't have entered fairly and with a fight. I felt Lissa's objections through the bond, but before she could open her mouth, I was nodding at Dimitri.

"Of course," I said, "I'll audition. So, when do I start, Comrade?"

He looked at me, taking in my tear-stained face, but also my fierce and determined expression.

"Now," he said, "You start now."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **The gang comes together! Mmm... Don't know what to think about that. Until next chapter! (Don't forget to leave a review!)**


	10. Chapter 10

I positioned myself in the center of the room, estimating the space I'd need to make each of my moves in position and with an exact precision. My friends silently stuck to the walls, careful to respect my chosen space. As I warmed up, I felt their expecting stares on me. I knew what they saw; Rose Hathaway, a girl they hadn't seen or heard of in two years, a girl they didn't know anymore, even if they refused to admit that to themselves. Well, that's what Liss and my former friends saw.

Adrian and Sydney were down another track; one full of confusion and curiosity, where they wondered why this girl so covered up would draw so many incredulous stares, especially since they'd just seen her the other day.

Nobody had a clue of anything that had happened in those two years. And I was going to keep it that way.

Getting onto my dance stance, I tuned out of the real world. This was it. The moment that would take me one way or another, depending on my performance, had come. The pressure the situation carried started dawning on me, hanging on my conscience like a curse.

But Rose Hathaway was a tough cookie. She wasn't and wouldn't fall down into the depression that assaulted her mind in the worst and most vulnerable moments.

My eyes looked around unconsciously for comfort, until I met the deep calm stare of Dimitri. Even though I had only known him for a short amount of time, I took refuge in his undeniable presence. Our eyes met, and the rest of the world seemed to disappear. His were unreadable, yet they radiated confidence, confidence for me. They told me that he trusted me, and the fact that a total stranger knew I could do this gave me a bust of self-confidence. Not that it was particularly necessary, though. I was Rose Hathaway, for God's sake.

When the music started, I was more than ready. Adrenaline was pumping through my veins like fuel, an indefinite amount of it. Closing my eyes, I let my body guide me through the soft tunes, let my heart take control. All I had kept inside for the last couple of years came out, expressing itself through my movements, enclosing us all in a bubble of feelings. But it wasn't an 'us' anymore; this was just me. Me and my heart, battling together in choreographed movements that still weren't completely controlled. Me fighting the feelings I had so thoughtlessly ignored for so long. Me that was now alone, me that had already lost.

I hadn't even noticed the music had stopped until petite and familiar arms wrapped themselves around my shaking body.

"It's okay, Rose. You did great," Lissa murmured into my ear.

I nodded as best as I could with my body pressed up against her much taller frame. Pulling back, I risked a glance at the rest of the team. Frankly, I didn't think they were particularly impressed by my moves, just surprised by my emotional performance. Reading their faces, I knew I was right. Mark had been surprised by my dancing, true, but he was no dancer. I also knew that whatever opportunities I had from entering this academy had disappeared. No first amazing impression, no entering. That simple. It was also true, though, that the final decision was Dimitri's.

I turned to him. If I had thought earlier he was wearing his unreadable expression, I didn't know what to make out of the one he was wearing now. He had been silently assessing me all throughout the performance, and now, we all stared at him expectantly. What did he see? A girl to whom he felt pity for, or a woman he respected? I could only hope it would be that last one. We had to wait for a couple of minutes in tense silence before he spoke.

"The performance, overall, wasn't that bad," he said calmly.

I didn't flinch, just faced his gaze squarely. He was breaking the ice slowly so when the real hard news came, it didn't sound nearly as devastating. I was already prepared for a full-out metaphorical slap on the face.

"We would have to work on the technique and expand your range of moves, perfecting the ones you already know," Dimitri continued, "There are many things you still have to learn, Rose. But that's what academies are for."

I'm sure my face expressed how gob-smacked I felt. My mouth was closed this time, though. I secretly thanked Adrian through my mind for preparing me for this moment.

Dimitri have me one of his small wry smiles.

"We have to talk to Headmistress Kirova first, but if she gives the okay, you're in."

What? Did he just say what I thought he said?

"Congrats, Rose! I knew you'd do it!" Lissa squealed.

She was bouncing on her feet, clapping her hands excitedly besides me. The rest of the team gave me their congrats too, but my mind was only half there. The other half was having a trip to Cloud 9. I'd done it. I'd done it! I was part of the team! Now the only thing stopping me was that old witch, but still. The big barrier had already been broken down. What could an old bat do now to keep me from my dreams?

Soon, I was jumping alongside Lissa, laughing along. The happy moment felt unfamiliar from lack of use, but as I reminded myself then, it wouldn't be like that for long. Now in the academy surrounded by my friends, laughs and smiles were bound to be abundant. My smile grew bigger just thinking about it.

Dimitri let us have a celebration for exactly five minutes. Then, he ordered for me to follow him as the rest continued practicing their new duet routines.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

My breathing was slightly labored as we exited the Senior studio due to the fact that Dimitri's stride was double the length of mine. He noticed my exertion and slowed down a bit, going straight for the lift.

"To see the Headmistress."

"Now?"

"Why not now?"

Good question. Entering the old metal box, he pressed firmly on the button 0. He predicted the question on my lips and answered it before it could voice itself.

"We're going to the ground floor. There, we'll go through a door at the right side of the lift, cross campus, enter the administration building, ask for the Headmistress and talk to her. Does that answer enough questions?"

He raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer. My lips had involuntarily sealed together, though. I had been too surprised by his blunt answer.

I nodded.

"Good," he sighed.

Now that I thought about it, I had never seen Dimitri around before. As a guardian and captain of the dancing team, I had been fated to at least see him one or twice while younger, but I hadn't. I was pretty sure that if I had, I would've remembered his face. It was impossible not to.

"I hadn't seen you before," I told him, "Have you always been here?"

"No. I was asked to come when the guardian numbers dropped. I accepted."

When we got to the first floor, he led me, as he had said, to a door I hadn't noticed before situated alongside the lift. Inside, instead of a room, was the vast grassy area in which the academy was constructed on. It was like a whole different world, away from the busy Montana streets. Right now the grounds were vacated, but still. I found it difficult to believe that these peaceful buildings were surrounded by normal humans having normal lives, not knowing their local dance academy was full of vampires. I wondered what kind of protocol was carried out when a human came to sign up for classes.

I asked Dimitri.

"Well," he said carefully, "We usually let them have a quick audition, and if that doesn't scare them off, we tell them to leave."

Of course they wouldn't let a human in. That didn't satisfy the sudden confusion that aroused in me.

"Why would an audition scare them off? And how does the 'telling them to leave' work?"

He glanced at me, but continued walking.

"You're a box full of questions, aren't you?"

He didn't wait for an answer.

"Your friends take certain action to make them feel unwelcomed. And about the leaving part, we never need to appeal to that. It usually isn't necessary."

He had avoided the question. Exasperated, I was about to protest when I became aware that we were already in front of the famous jail. The administration building had been practically my second home while growing up and all over my teenage years.

Actually, that's being way too nice. That place was my own personal hell.

We stalked to Kirova's door, not aware of the incredulous stares being thrown at us. Before I could bang the door open Dimitri was patiently knocking the door. I scrunched my face in displeasure.

"Come in!"

Dimitri entered the room first and I followed close behind, already preparing for a lecture.

The vulture sat where she usually planned her next victim, just behind her extravagant desk. Her tall slim figure was bent over it while her pale bony hands tapped the wood in expectation. She wasn't disappointed.

"Rose Hathaway," to my surprise, the corners of her thin mouth turned upwards. Was she _smiling_? "I never thought I'd see the day."

"Put on your big girl panties and deal with it."

The miniscule turning up of her mouth quickly became the opposite, and I felt Dimitri sigh besides me.

"I see you haven't changed," her mouth straightened into her signature grim line. "Both of you, take a seat."

She gestured briefly to the two chairs in front of her. I sat down grudgingly, Dimitri doing the same.

"So," she opened her arms wide, gesturing around us. "What's so important that has made the famous Rose Hathaway run back here? I thought those communities had of everything…"

I jumped off my chair, a thousand remarks ready at my lips. Dimitri's hand automatically shot out and sat me down, sending me a warning look. That didn't stop me from glaring at the bat, though. She, on the other side, seemed smug at having received a reaction. The humiliation I felt then only fueled the fire that was my anger.

But this was my opportunity to enter a dance club, and I wasn't about to ruin it with my big mouth. Forcing my posture to relax, I fed Kirova one of my predatory smiles.

"Why do you ask? Are you interested?"

Dimitri squeezed the hand he had on my arm, silently telling me to shut up. I got the reaction I wanted, though, because Kirova's thin lips sealed together. Ignoring me, she looked enquiringly at Dimitri.

"Well?"

"Miss Hathaway has appeared today at my studio to join the team, and after the auditions, I've seen she has an undiscovered potential and talent. Her former friendships have been restored, and so the dancers and I all welcome her in."

I resisted a groan. So today I wasn't going to stand a Kirova lecture, but a Dimitri Zen-life explanation. Still, a small part of me danced at the fact that he was verbally fighting for me, and even though I had a voice myself, it made my heart flutter. But that was stupid. He was just a man, a man that still held my arm in his big calloused hands, a man that was making me heat all over.

Oh, for fuck's sake. This had to stop. I had just met him, and he was only trying to make me stay to make Liss and my friends happy.

If I repeated it enough, maybe it became true and I'd start believing it myself.

But then, why was he still holding my arm?

While debating with my inner self, Dimitri and Kirova had carried on the conversation. I was unpleasantly dragged back into it by the bat herself.

"… right, Miss Hathaway?"

I shook myself awake. I hadn't been listening shit. Why had I turned on the deaf ear that was specifically reserved for crucially boring situations, like Stan's classes? Not that this wasn't boring enough, but the stuff coming from the vulture was actually important. It was for my future.

And yet, I couldn't even stop the ungraceful 'huh' that voiced itself out.

Have I mentioned that my mouth has a mind of its own?

"You see! Belikov, the girl wasn't even listening!" She told him, vexed. She then glowered at me. "I said, 'You don't have any objections, right, Miss Hathaway?' But of course, you don't even know what I'm talking about!"

While Kirova rattled off to her imaginary listener, Dimitri angled himself so I could properly see his disapproving gaze. Nevertheless, he started explaining.

"Headmistress Kirova has kindly offered you a place at the academy to continue the classes you left behind, though you wouldn't be able to graduate alongside your friends even if you gave everything you had. It's not possible. So I've suggested for you to have a mentor to help with all of that, and considering you'll be in my dancing team, the job has passed on to me."

I gawked at him. Did I hear that right? Dimitri Belikov, Russian God, was going to be my mentor?

"I'd help you catch up only with your fighting and the dancing, as I'm sure your friends can help you with the academic classes. You still have many hours of hard work awaiting you, Rose, and everything together can then become a bit suffocating. Do you think you can do it?"

Did he even have to ask? I didn't have any other option anyway that included dancing, so really, I was sold to whatever conditions he set out for me. And what better than my own personal Russian God?

I was sure my face was going to split in two if I continued smiling like I was.

Dimitri gave me a nod, as if he was already expecting my reaction and then stood up, going for the door.

"Hey!" I called after him. "Don't leave me here!"

I was about to follow after him, but his expression told me to stay still. I decided to take the safe side.

"See you tomorrow morning at 6 a.m. in the studio. Do _not_ be late."

He strode out the door, his duster flying behind him.

Wait. Retrocede. I turned to Kirova, my eyes wide.

"Did he just say what I thought he said?"

The answer was all in her smug grin.

"Fuck my life."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Huahuahua! Here we go. Time to start with hard-ass Dimitri. Until next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Comrade, are you sure you definitely aren't a girl in disguise?"

His lips quirked upwards ever so slightly, but that was all I got.

"No, Rose, I'm not."

What he did next totally contradicted him, and I scoffed.

"Yeah, right. Then how are you doing _that_?"

This time, it was his turn to scoff.

"Rose, you don't have to be a girl to be able to do this."

I frowned.

"But I thought-"

I stopped myself short, embarrassed as hell.

Dimitri grinned a little, but it was enough to brighten my day.

Letting himself fall gently onto the floor, his legs spread wide into an effortless middle split.

While I was too busy staring, he bend over with his back completely straight, letting his forehead rest silently on the studio's wooden floors.

I broke the silence.

"And you say you're _not_ a girl?"

He didn't look up, but I could imagine him rolling his eyes.

"Rose, it's important that you can do this. It'll strengthen your inner thighs, and is useful in dancing," He said, ignoring my previous comment.

I nodded seriously, and groaned at the small friction my muscles made while doing so.

How was it possible to already have cramps?

"It's normal," As if reading my mind, Dimitri responded, "Your body will get used to it."

I raised my brows, not after trying to raise a single one. And failing.

"Why didn't you just let me off for the first day? You already made me run on the first lesson, and we could always do this tomorrow. Why do I have to run anyway? I'm supposed to kick strigoi's asses, not run away from them."

Dimitri sighed at the floor.

"Believe me, if you feel sore now, tomorrow you'll feel worse," He said, and I had the sensation he was smirking. "And for the last time, running is always important; it'll increase your stamina and will help you if you're left without options against a strigoi."

I groaned. I didn't need to listen to this again, but I had kind of asked for it.

Pretend I never said that.

This was my first personal dancing class with Dimitri, and I was getting nowhere. I was tired, grumpy, annoyed and really hungry.

Not a good combination when talking about Rose Hathaway.

For the hundredth time, I tried to do the splits I had mastered when I was a kid. Now, I couldn't even get half-way there. I grunted, partly from effort, partly from frustration.

"You won't get anywhere with that attitude, Rose," Commented Dimitri, still in the same position.

Cocky bastard.

"And what attitude are you talking about?" I demanded, anger getting a grip on me.

"That one you're exhibiting now," He said, finally getting up and sitting down in a meditating position. "Sit down."

He couldn't be serious.

"Rose, sit down," He said, nodding to a mat in front of him.

I did as told, sitting down and mirroring his position, but not before sending him a glare.

"I know this can be pretty stressful," He said, "but you need to keep an open mind. You haven't set a foot in here for the last two years, Rose. It's normal to be frustrated; but try to keep it at low levels. It won't get you anywhere."

I nodded, partly just to keep him happy.

"Come on," He said finally, standing up and walking to the studio's doors.

"Where are you-"

Before I could finish my question, Dimitri had opened the Studio A's doors. The whole gang streamed inside, chatting excitedly to each other. Lissa immediately came over to me, engulfing me in a hug.

"Hello, Rose!" She said, smiling widely. "How was your morning with Dimitri?"

She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, making her look ridiculous. I grinned and sharply jostled her with my elbow, making her laugh.

"Good. He's going to kill me, Liss. If tomorrow I don't come in, then you know I'm dead."

Lissa rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"Don't say those things, Rose."

But even if she only found it like an empty joke, it had a certain truth behind it. _He_ could always find me, and then, God help me. But Lissa didn't need to know that.

"Rosie! Come and see how _professionals_ dance," Said Christian Ozera, lazily dropping an arm around Liss and leading her away.

Dimitri re-appeared besides me.

"They've been practicing their duets for a week," He said, folding his arms. "I want you to analyse their movements; try and learn something from what you see."

I nodded.

The group all dispersed to the sides, leaving the dance floor vacated. Adrian and Sydney came into the centre of the room, holding hands and wielding serious expressions. They were rewarded with cheers and wolf-whistles from the rest, who stared admiringly.

And they had a reason to.

When the pair started moving into the rhythm of the Spanish tango, it was as if nothing else existed; just them. They moved with an unnatural synchronisation, both flauntingly gliding along the space.

The way they swivelled around, the occasional corté and the way they stared at each other suggested something was going on between them, and it made me uncomfortable to presence such an intimate dance.

When they finished, there were claps and hollers; mine included.

The next pair came into the stage; Eddie and Mia.

They didn't look nearly as comfortable with each other as Sydney and Adrian did, so they opted for a simple but elegant waltz in which Eddie took the lead. They gracefully stepped along correctly, but the level of emotion in the room was scarce. Still, they did everything correctly; and you could see they had taken their time to practice it.

They ended it with a final swirl, and we all clapped for them. It was finally time for the pair I had been waiting for.

Lissa and Christian went over, Lissa smiling at the crowd and Christian smiling at Lissa. Guess he only had eyes for one person.

When Igor Stravinsky's _Petrushka_ started bursting through the speakers, I nearly burst out laughing. A ballet, really? It wasn't Lissa's participation that resulted funny; it was Christian's. I had the urge to tape the performance for future blackmail references, but I didn't have a mobile phone. What a shame.

With Lissa dancing like a princess and Christian with his short-sleeved baggy clothes, I had to put a hand over my mouth and pretend I was amazed to keep my giggles inside. When I looked around, everyone seemed to be doing the same; even Dimitri's mouth was tugged slightly upwards.

In the end, we were more focused on keeping controlled rather than on the dance itself, so when Lissa asked me later on how it went, I responded with a very sincere 'great'. I had enjoyed it, even if it wasn't in the way she wanted me to.

We had all gathered on the floor, sitting around in a circle. I had Lissa to my right and Dimitri to my left, and I watched silently as they all chatted animatedly with each other at the end of the performance time, cooling off.

"Rose," The conversation had suddenly turned to me. "Why are you wearing that to practice?" Lissa asked, her eyes running over my long-sleeved t-shirt and pants.

Her question seemed perfectly innocent, only it wasn't.

"I'm cold," I said, not quite meeting her eyes.

She didn't detect anything weird, smiling excitedly. I don't even think she heard me through her delighted mood.

"Do you know what that means, Rose?"

Protesting groans came from the rest, who already knew the answer.

I shrugged.

"It means," Her smile, if possible, widened even more. "That it's time to go shopping!"

This time, I joined with enthusiasm the chorus of whines.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I'm back, guys! And I've got some serious apoligies to make. I am extremely sorry about my lack of updates, but I've had some problems with handling my account. I know it's no excuse, so I'm very sorry.**

 **Thank you to all who have still stuck with this story, it's very inspiring to know that there's people out there that like it. So many thanks for your support!**

 **On a happier note, I'm working on another story. I don't know when I'll start posting it, but watch out! (Be Warned: I may seriously take ages to do so...)**

 **I know this was a _really_ short chapter, so I'll be concentrating harder on making them longer. Thank you guys again!**


	12. Chapter 12

I love Lissa. I'd give up my life for hers without a second thought, and I'd die happily knowing that I died for her.

But if she doesn't shut up, I'm seriously going to explode.

She had been chirping away all morning in the van to the mall, talking about this and that – my head is pounding with the continuous high-pitched notes of her cheery voice. Nobody wants to hear such exciting tones in the morning, when you feel like you're partly dead.

While she looks like she just came out of a _Vogue_ set, I have the worst morning fever in history.

Lissa had woken me up at exactly five o'clock. In the morning. And now, she was talking like a freaking radio woman.

"Lissa," I sighed, voicing up for once and for all. "Can you please… tune it down a bit?"

The van occupants, all the dance team thanks to Lissa's insistence, stared at me as if I had gone nuts. Which I probably had.

"Oh, shit, Rosie," Murmured Christian, looking at Lissa and inching away from her.

"What?" Asked Lissa, her brow scrunching up.

"Just… Tune down a bit, will you? I have an enormous headache."

The moment the words were out, I regretted them. Lissa instantly looked all melancholic, slumping down in her seat slightly.

"I mean, don't stop talking," I said, trying to mend it up. "Just don't screech."

Those were the wrong words to say, and the gang's eyes all widened as they waited for Lissa's reaction, as if waiting for a bomb to explode. I'd like to say they were exaggerating, but I wasn't so sure.

"Screech?" Asked Lissa, looking up at me with wide eyes.

"No, I mean, uh, weren't you talking about your sister?"

Instantly, Lissa brightened up, picking up where she left off about Jill, her long-lost step-sister. It seemed that I had missed quite a lot of her life. Jill had been in the same school we were, in fact, I had talked with her a couple of times. She was a great girl.

It resulted that sixteen years ago, Eric Dragomir had an affair with a dancer, Emily Mastrano. They had Jill and Emily had been keeping it secret for years, but finally, confessed everything to the last living Dragomir, Lissa. And as a result, Lissa wasn't the last living Dragomir anymore.

This explained why we had two vans carrying over twenty guardians up front and on our tail. I wondered how they'd pull it off once in the mall.

"Good one, Rosie," I heard Christian whisper, smirking slightly.

I couldn't help but smile a little.

Even though Christian and I never got along well, we still cared for each other, mainly because we wanted to achieve the same goal. Protect Lissa. It was the only thing I would ever admit we had in common.

"-and she's coming today! I told her she could, because of course, she's my sister. And she needs a dance dress, too, for the dance in three weeks. So we agreed to meet at the fountain in ten minutes. Isn't it great?"

We all murmured silent agreements, this time more real; after all, I was happy to meet Jill again after so much time.

Finally, we pulled up at the mall. Immediately, Lissa declared what she had planned for us.

"Boys, go and have a look around. We girls need some girl time."

The guys all shrugged slightly, and Dimitri voiced out.

"Meet here again in two hours?"

Lissa nodded.

"Fine by us."

Just as we were leaving, I called out for Dimitri again.

"Hey, Comrade! Be sure to have some donuts ready, will ya?"

Dimitri raised a brow, nodding slightly and finally leaving.

"Come on, love bird! We have someone to meet," Mia rolled her eyes, grabbing my hand and pulling me away.

Sure enough, Jill was there when we approached the fountain. She looked older, I realized, and much more mature. Her light brown curly hair was no longer untamed, it hang over one of her shoulders in a simple plat. Her profile was sharper, and she looked like Lissa more than ever. She greeted Lissa and Mia with hugs, and settled for a salute with Sydney and me. We nodded back.

The shyness never disappeared, it seemed.

"OK, girls. Let's start with the simple; Victoria's Secret?"

Mia suggested, jumping slightly. Jill blanched while Lissa and Sydney shook their heads.

"Mia, that's more dangerous territory. We should start with… What about Veronica's Boutique?"

We nodded, heading for the cosy shop. And so the shopping started. By the time the two hours were over, I was carrying over five shopping bags, including my dance dress. All the girls had found 'their dress', but I didn't exactly consider the dress I had in my bag as my ideal one. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that it was black and strapless, slightly skimpy, got only to half my thigh… You got the point.

Lissa had bought me the dress and more than half of the things, insisting that she had to make up for two years of birthday presents. I wasn't too thrilled, considering the majority of what she bought was short-sleeved t-shirts or shorts. Thank God she didn't make me try them.

When we had gotten to the lingerie shops, Lissa had also purchased forty thousand sets of underwear for my use, as I supposedly had someone to impress. Yeah, right. As if I was ever going to wear that.

But then, Dimitri sprang to my mind and my thoughts went a bit off-track into what he'd do if he saw me in that…

When the harsh reality settled in, though, I realized that he'd probably scream. So the day-dreaming stopped all-together.

The guys were waiting for us when we got back to the meeting point, and I smiled when I saw what Dimitri was carrying. Letting my bags fall to the floor, I ran over to him for a hug.

"I love you, Comrade!" I squealed, going for the bag of donuts.

He seemed flabbergasted, but smiled a little when the shock wore of. I was amazed myself too at what I had just done.

But anyway, I could think about that later. Right now, I was eating those babies, which looked more appetising every passing second.

"The Pizza parlour is over there," Said Eddie, signalling with his thumb towards the place.

I nodded fervently, receiving amused stares from my dance mates. When Dimitri picked up my bags to carry them over, I gave him a grateful look. The interaction wasn't missed by Lissa's hawk-like eyes, and she then sent me a secret wink. She could be pretty annoying sometimes.

We all settled down on the table, and strangely enough, Jill was right between Mia and Eddie. Talk about awkward.

In Victoria's Secret, Mia had admitted to us she had a long-time crush on somebody, and that somebody was Eddie. But he seemed pretty interested by another certain green-eyed Dragomir…

"Do you all have partner for the dance?" Asked Mia grumpily, staring at Eddie as if expecting something.

He clearly didn't catch the hint.

"I'll be attending with Christian," Declared Lissa, putting her hand in his. Typical.

Lissa send me a mischievous look seconds before transforming her face into the incarnation of innocence.

"Dimitri," She said, smiling. "Why don't you go with Rose? You'd make an incredible couple!"

I was sure my mouth was hanging, mainly because of Christian's smug looks my way.

My eyes met Dimitri's, but his were blank.

"Of course," He said, turning to me and grinning slightly. "If Rose wants to?"

I nodded, unable to speak.

"God help us," Said Adrian dramatically, clutching at his chest. "Rose Hathaway is left speechless!"

They all laughed, and even I grinned a little.

We didn't need to know with who Adrian was going, as it was pretty obvious already. But still, Lissa couldn't resist the politeness her parents had drilled into her since young.

"Who are you going with, Adrian?"

"I," He said, dropping an arm around Sydney's shoulders. "Am going with my beautiful girlfriend."

"Brown-noser," Sydney rolled her eyes, but blushed nonetheless.

"And Eddie? Who are you going with?" Adrian asked, turning to Eddie with a smirk.

Shit. Adrian, shut up.

I kicked him under the table, making him flinch and send me a questioning glare. Doing a lock the key motion with my fingers, realisation dawned on his face, but he couldn't re-track.

"Well," Eddie cleared his throat, scratching the back of his neck. "I was planning on asking someone, but I don't know what she'll say."

It was weird seeing Eddie open up like this, but Mia seemed flattered. It was clear that she thought to be the mystery girl, but I wasn't so sure. Especially not after witnessing Eddie's looks towards Jill, who looked crestfallen.

She was treading on dangerous territory here, considering that she was one of the confidants on Mia's secret.

Back to the present, Lissa had cooed softly, grabbing Eddie's arm.

"I'm sure that whoever it is, she'll say yes."

It was one of the things I most loved about Liss; she always knew what to say and when to say it.

We spent the rest of the day at the mall, enjoying ourselves before going back to our monotonous routines (for me not so much), and walked around bantering playfully. Talking about everything and everyone, I felt like I was back in school; teasing Camille Conta on how her blouse was cropped, breaking Mia's jaw… Many excelling memories, if you catch the drift.

What felt like ages later, the sky started darkening, and the air became chilling.

"It's getting late," Pointed out Dimitri, cautiously scanning around.

Soon, I felt myself do the same. Guardian habits die hard.

We all walked silently towards the vans, the guardians finally emerging from where they had been hiding in the shadows; I had felt watched all day. It was strange how they had simply dispersed into the multitude of humans, trying but failing to blend in. I have a couple of things to suggest about that, one of them being changing clothes into a less conspicuous attire that wasn't wholly black and made you look like a night burglar. I thought that the bristling on my skin would leave.

But when they joined us in our way, the creepy feeling jolting at my veins was still present. I surveyed the area, but there was nothing to see with the shadows slithering along the buildings.

Shaking my head, I made myself believe I was being paranoid.

Because, who wants to consider the possibility of a psychopath finally finding you after you escaped from them? Nobody.

So when I caught sight of a silhouette in the darkness, I passed it off as a trick in the light.

But you can never ignore those blue eyes.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Mmmm... So, blue eyes. What did you think about that? Crushed some suspicions, did I? Huahuahua! (That 'sounded' ridiculous, but it's me laughing like a badass villain. Use your imaginations.)**

 **I'm already counting down for the new VA book on November 29th! Excited, right?**

 **Well, that's it for now. Remember to leave me some feed-back! ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

"Rose? You seem a bit… distracted. Is everything OK?"

Sydney had been onto my depressed mood all morning, asking silently with her eyes until the curiosity couldn't be contained anymore. It made me wonder, because if Sydney could smell it, I should be seriously concerned about Lissa's sixth instinct.

Haunting blue eyes had been on my mind all week as if my brain was purposefully back-tracking on a recoded tape of that afternoon in the mall. Every time I closed my eyes, there they were, glaring at me in murderous silence. Was it Jesse? Did he finally find me to take me back? Maybe they had been a cause of my cruel imagination, and it had just been a mean illusion.

I shut my mental voice up, concentrating in answering an awaiting Sydney. Again, I used my practised standard answer.

"I'm fine, Syd," I told her, finishing with the washing. "Come on. We'll be late for training."

She nodded, taking off her impeccable apron and hanging it on the peg before grabbing her bag and following me out. Adrian had already left the bar, and was now ushering clients out in his undeniable charismatic fashion.

"Adrian! We're leaving. Don't be late!"

Adrian waved Sydney's warning off, swiftly giving her a peck on the lips and sending me his signature smirk.

"Later, Little Dhampir."

Sydney had taken up the habit of walking to the studio as a warm-up, and as a result, so had I. The way was always full of people mingling around, but today, due to the Montana weather, there was practically nobody in sight. Someone had taken the responsibility of cleaning the street, but their job had been overtaken by Mother Nature when she decided it was time for frost.

When we got to Studio A, we found that everybody was already there except us; Dimitri had cancelled our morning practice today so he could test a new girl on an audition or something. He hadn't given away much.

He was the only one missing, along with Adrian. Without further delays, Sydney and I fell back into the daily routine; say hi, chat a little, stretch, dance. Today, though, we found out that we would have some changes on our schedules.

"Attention!"

Dimitri's call made us all instantly shut up, and we turned to him in surprise. My jaw dropped.

Besides him, dressed in work-out gear and familiar French plat, was none other than Jill Dragomir.

"What's she doing here?" I heard Mia mutter, her face contorting in anger.

"Jill here is the new member of the team. We will teach her what she doesn't know and add her to our practised routine for the yearly Montana competition. I hope you can all be friendly towards her."

I nodded, flashing a smile at the nervous girl. When she smiled back, I heard Mia curse silently in irritation. We shared a glare towards each other before I walked over to Jill, grabbing her hand and leading her to our group.

"Jill! Oh my God! Why didn't you tell me you were joining? We could've helped you!"

Lissa's chatter was instantaneous as she embraced her sister, but somehow, I got the impression that it was false. That she was faking the enthusiasm. But that couldn't be, she was Lissa, right?

We practised long and hard, going over the routine we had already created, which wasn't very long; we still had over half the song left to continue the dancing, but we didn't really know what to do with it. Then we had the other routine to do, in case we got to the finals- A girl could always hope.

"What about some ballerina moves?" Suggested Jill, biting her lip.

I flinched. Lissa had already previously proposed it, but we had turned it down. I, for a start, supported the guys on the idea of doing some awesome breakdancing, but oh well. No other girl wanted to do it.

Jill didn't know that, though.

"No," Snapped Mia, shooting daggers with her baby blue eyes.

I stared Mia down, telling her with my gaze to fuck off.

"It sounds great, Jill, but we already thought of that, and nobody really liked it. Keep thinking like that, though!" Eddie cheered, patting her on the back.

He seemed totally oblivious to the tension in the air, grinning at Jill boyishly. If looks could kill, Jill would already be twenty feet under, tied up to the neck inside a chained coffin with Mia's photo stuck to her face.

The word 'kill' only brought up the linked image of the blue eyes that my mind associated with, and I shivered. It seemed that everything had a connection with them nowadays.

"Rose? You alright?"

Dimitri's warm hand on my shoulder made me relax, and I nodded. When he pulled away, I abruptly felt the loss of heat. Was it me or did I have weird butterflies in my stomach?

No. It must've been Lissa's romantic obsession influencing on me. Because, come on. This wasn't some cheesy movie, it was reality. And in reality, love didn't exist.

Wait a minute. Who said anything about love?

"Why not some B-boying?" Tried Christian again, earning puffs from the girls.

"I'm up for it," I said, trying to ease the protests. When I saw some surprised stares, I realised I had just supported Christian, who was currently lifting his eyebrows in my direction. "Come on, I wasn't B-girl Buffy for nothing. I'm dying for some freaking freezes and a suicide."

Dimitri's brows rose, his eyes twinkling in amusement while the rest of the team laughed.

"B-girl Buffy? Really? Like Buffy the Vampire Slayer?" Christian squeezed out between chuckles. Why was Lissa still with him after hearing his snoring pig laugh?

My eyes narrowed.

"And what's yours, Chrissy? B-boy Pyro?"

Christian's smirk dried up, and I grinned.

"I wouldn't say no to it," Eddie shrugged, choosing our side.

Jill then nodded, making it clear she wouldn't mind either. She and Eddie shared a look, one that made Mia fume.

"There's no way I'm breakdancing," She snarled, her nose scrunching up.

She was acting like a jealous baby, and Dimitri acted upon it.

"It won't hurt to try," He commented, looking around at us. "The boys and Rose clearly know some; we're here to learn. It couldn't hurt to attempt the style; it's good for dancers to know the basics of the main types of dancing."

We all nodded, Lissa and Mia grudgingly. To my surprise, Sydney stayed quiet. Now that I noticed, Adrian wasn't here yet. I rolled my eyes inside my mind.

"Anyone want to demonstrate a coin drop?" Dimitri asked, looking at all of us.

Before I could jump up, Eddie beat me to it.

He did an effortless coin drop, which was frankly pretty easy. Mia and Jill didn't seem to think so, though. While Mia openly cheered, Jill's eyes widened in obvious amazement.

"That's one of the basic drops. There's the knee drop, which is more complicated than the coin drop, and then there's the backdrop, known more commonly as the suicide. You shouldn't try that last one until you're comfortable with the simple breakdancing steps, though."

Dimitri's voice rang throughout the studio, explaining some of the drops in breakdancing. I wasn't surprised that he knew all of that; after all, he wasn't team captain for scratching his belly.

"You should practice some in your own time as well as in the studio, as it might be a good idea to add some moves to the choreography-"

The door to the studio opened, making us all stare at it as Adrian Ivashkov came in, grinning leisurely.

"Did I miss anything?"

I snickered, and Dimitri tensed.

"Yes, Adrian, you're late. Care to tell us why?"

Adrian smirked, taking out a white sleek envelope from his coat pocket and lifting it up for show.

"Someone stopped me in the middle of the street. It looks like Rosie here has a secret admirer," He winked, giving me the said letter and stepping back.

Every single eye was on me as I read my name in a cursive messy writing, and my eyes broadened. Who could have given Adrian the envelope?

"Adrian," I said, trying to keep the urgent tone off my voice. "What did the guy look like?"

Adrian shrugged.

"Short blond hair, plump lips, blue eyes… Total bad boy, Rosie. Where did you catch him?"

But I wasn't listening. _Jesse_ was back? But… what? No! It couldn't be Jesse. There were thousands of guys fitting that description, and yet my gut told me that my guess was right.

"Excuse me a minute," I murmured, walking out of the studio and closing the door for further privacy.

Once out, I looked around for any person who may pass by, but I was completely alone. Carelessly ripping the envelope open, a delicate piece of paper fell out onto the floor. I kneeled and picked it up, opening it with fumbling fingers.

It read;

 _He's tired, Rosie. Wants back what's his… I'll see you soon._

 _J._

Oh my God. Oh my... God.

My hands started shaking, my mouth opening and closing like a fish. Panic started welling up inside of me, making me choke. Numbness spread throughout all of me, and my vision narrowed into a dim tunnel. There was a ringing in my ears, familiar yet taking me far away…

I heard a door bursting open, footsteps hurrying to me.

"She's falling!"

Sydney's face materialised on top of me, making me realise for a start that I wasn't standing any more. My head lay in someone's lap, but I didn't know whose.

"Rose. Rose, everything is OK. We have help coming; relax. Rose, you're going to have to _relax_. Breath. In, out, in, out…"

My eye-lids were heavy. They dragged downwards, wanting to close. Each time that happened, I received a gentle but firm slap on the face.

"Rose! Stay awake. Please. Come on, Rose." Then, she glimpsed around. "Has anybody got water?"

There were frantic voices in the background, and if my ears weren't blaring on their own, I would've heard the sirens in the distance. Someone was gently touching my hair, making me sleepy.

That and the noises lulled me into unconsciousness, and this time, not even a full-on bitch punch would've stopped it.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So, Jesse, huh? What do you think? Getting interesting?**

 **Just to tell you guys, next week I won't be able to update. I'll try and post next week's update before Friday this week, but I'm not sure I'll be able to do so. Anyway, if I don't, I wish you a happy week!**


	14. Chapter 14

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

What the fuck was that noise?

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Ever so slowly, I started regaining control of my senses. I tasted nothing on my mouth, but smelt plenty of disinfectant that could only come from one place. Even shut, my eyes squinted at the bright light of the room, making me uncomfortable. The beeping wasn't helping either.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beeeeeeeeee-

OK. I've had enough.

My hand shot out from under the covers in auto-pilot, sending the offending machine flying and making give off one final funereal beep before it shut up once and for all.

Hallelujah.

Sighing contently at the peaceful silence, I nestled back into the cushions, wanting to continue sleeping.

"Rose! Thank God you're okay. Does anything hurt?"

Lissa's angel materialised on top of me, distressed and worried out of her wits. She was dressed in her dancing attire, with her hair untouched and her eyes frantic; so much so that is she were to set her gaze on an unmoving object, her eyes would appear to be vibrating. Taking her all in, I came to one conclusion;

No more resting planned for me.

"I'm OK, Lissa. What- How long have I been out?"

She smiled, relieved, which settled her face back again into its familiar patterns.

"Just enough to get carried here."

I nodded, confused and disorientated for a second. With a quick glimpse, I checked out that she had to be right; I was still dressed in my work-out clothes, and hadn't been changed to that horrible demon-blessed hospital gown.

"What happened?"

Her brow furrowed. I didn't like that expression on her.

"You really don't remember? Rose, you fainted."

Thinking about it, the memories came back in a compact tidal wave. The surprise, the anger, the fear. _The letter_. Where was the letter?

"Lissa," I grabbed her arms, shaking them slightly, "Where's the-"

The door to the stark white room opened and a middle-aged woman in a long white lab-coat trotted in, holding a clip-board. She looked ready to face anything, but when she saw me seating upright on the bed, her rapid pace stopped short.

"I see you're already awake," She said, staring bemused at the fallen heart monitor. "How's my favourite patient?"

I stared.

"Doc?"

Doctor Olendzki smiled.

"That's right, Rose. It seems you gave your friends quite a scare. How are you feeling?"

When I was little, my time was equally invested in two places; Kirova's room and the infirmary. I was usually a couple of times a week in the infirmary, having splinters in my hand for punching a tree or a broken finger from slapping a butt-head. Either way, it turned out to be my second home, and Doctor Olendzki the healer version of a mother.

"Fine."

She nodded to herself, writing some things down in that unreadable doctor writing.

"That's good. I want to watch you for a couple of hours, but then you're free to go."

Offering us a brief smile, she departed the room, leaving me with a still distressed Lissa.

"Rose. Oh my God. I can't believe you're okay. The rest of the gang-"

"Liss. Wait. Where's the letter?"

She frowned.

"Which letter?"

I resisted the urge to groan in impatience. I didn't have the right to take this out on Lissa, and yet, something dark was welling up in my stomach. It urged me to snap at her, to blame her for everything, and I had to admit that the offer was quite tempting.

"The letter Adrian gave me. Remember?"

Her face relaxed in understanding.

"Oh! Yes, Dimitri's got it. Why?"

"Because I'd like to keep the contact," I lied, winking.

She laughed, shaking her head. When she opened her mouth to retaliate, a voice from the door did it for her.

"Rosie. I didn't know you were into bad guys."

Christian stepped into the room wearing his ever-present smirk, followed by the whole dance team. They all came over, surrounding my bed until I couldn't see past their dancer bodies.

"I'm not. I just may need one to help me kill you."

"Why? Can't do it on your own?" His smirk widened.

"No. I just don't want my hands getting dirty."

"Fucking bit-"

Lissa's hand shot up in a powerful silencing gesture, telling us of as if we were no older than a couple of kids. Christian immediately shut up, and to my astonishment, looked sheepish.

"You're totally whipped," I told him, smirking.

Christian's mouth opened indignantly. "I am _not_ whipped."

I huffed. "No. You're not whipped. You're what's _next_ to whipped."

"Enough! Rose, you aren't laying a hand on my boyfriend. And Christian," I grinned, satisfied that Lissa was finally telling dear old Chrissie off. "What if she was into bad guys? It's none of your business."

Adrian raised an eyebrow.

"She's into bad guys?"

I sighed in exasperation.

"Oh, shut up! It's none of your business!"

The words came out harsher than intended, and I self-consciously fumbled with my fingers when I saw hurt cross Adrian's face. Even the gang looked shocked at my outburst.

Damn the darkness.

It had been pushing on for a while now, making me explode when I didn't take it out on a punching bag. Now that I was dancing restlessly with the team to prepare for the Montana competition, there was no time for gym or quick runs. I didn't think I'd want to be out in the streets alone either, as stupid as that sounds.

But it's the truth. I'm weak, just a shell of the bursting personality I had before. And I didn't think I'd be able to get it all back, even if I somehow moved on from this ordeal. I think I'll always look behind my shoulder, at least until I know that the bastard is behind bars; which, by the way, isn't going to happen. Even if I testified to the council, they wouldn't believe that- They wouldn't believe an unpromised dhampir.

"So," Sydney cleared her throat. "How are you?"

I tucked my hair behind my ear. "Fine."

They were all shifting uncomfortably on their feet, their faces tense. Sharing a look, I saw them decide on something before suddenly everything in the room was more interesting to look at than me.

"Rose. What happened?"

Dimitri's silky voice wrapped around me like a flour tortilla would a burrito, as weird as that sounds. His forehead was creased with concern, concern directed at me. It made my heart flutter pathetically, seeing that he cared; but then, it was his job to care. I was a dancer in his small team, and so he was practically obliged to watch out for me.

"Nothing. It's just the stress."

The lie fell practiced from my lips, and yet my stomach churned with guilt. How could I lie to Dimitri, the person that had taken me in into his team, sheltered me away and given me a new opportunity to restart my life? Why lie?

He didn't seem to believe me anyway.

The same familiar itch made an appearance behind my ear, telling me to confide him my secret, the last two years of my life. But that was only a very small part of me. The rest didn't want to see the disappointment in his face, or his disgust. My heart was mending; I didn't want it to break again.

Eddie, who had been quiet throughout the whole conversation, suddenly frowned.

"Does it have anything to do with the envelope?"

The question hit close to home, and even if I kept on a perfect blank face, I was panicking inside. Dimitri looked deep into my eyes while I kept avoiding his, and before I could protest, he had taken the paper out and was reading it.

"Who's J?" His voice was low and void of emotion, making me flinch.

"Uh- He's my colleague from my work position in Colorado. Wanted back the- uh- shampoo," Shampoo? What the fuck? "And he's coming to pick it up."

Dimitri raised a brow.

"You're saying that J is your former colleague who's coming all the way from Colorado to Montana just for his shampoo?"

I nodded, and if Christian's loud snort was of any indication, I was in deep shit.

"Rose?" Came in Lissa's hesitant voice. "I thought you went to Florida?"

Fuck. _Fuck_.

"I went to Colorado for a new work position for a few weeks," I said, fighting to keep my voice level.

How could I have been so stupid to dig a hole in on myself? They were all staring at me, disbelieving and confused with my lies. And I thought I was a good liar.

What a bloody joke.

Before anyone could say anything, a girl around my age dressed as a nurse came into the room. I stared at her from above Jill's slim shoulders, watching as everybody turned to the intruder. The nurse looked agitated, her face distraught, making her seem older than she had to be. When she saw all the other people in my room, she went ballistic.

"What are you doing here?! Miss Hathaway needs to rest! Out! _Out!_ "

Her shrilly voice made everyone jump. They looked at each other and me before shrugging and leaving, Lissa, Adrian and Dimitri hesitating the most. You could see the doubt in their eyes, and when Dimitri met my gaze, I knew he hadn't forgotten about my badly created lies.

"Can't any of us stay for a bit?" Lissa asked, confused.

The nurse turned her jumping blue-grey eyes to my best friend.

"No!" She shrieked, a vein popping in her head.

While Lissa looked taken aback, she didn't dispute it. Adrian was still staring weirdly at the nurse, as if trying to figure her out. The moment came and went, and he simply shrugged nonchalantly before exiting after Sydney. I shared one final promising look with Dimitri before the door closed, leaving me and the nurse alone.

"Hello, Rosemarie," She said, a creepy smile at her lips.

Her fingers were fumbling with her greasy black hair, tugging at it. When her hand came back to rub her cheeks, loose locks were knitted around her fingers like creepers.

Why did it seem like this girl was better as a patient than as a nurse?

"Hi." I said tentatively.

She took a step towards me, looking around wildly before her crazed eyes landed on me and her smile widened. The nurse was like a hungry cat about to pounce on a forbidden fruit, and she wasn't very inconspicuous about it.

Something clearly wasn't right.

She continued her strides, staring at me as if I were a gold-mine about to be conquered. When she put her hand inside her bra and took out a syringe, I leapt from the bed.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I growled, never taking my eyes from the white liquid inside the container.

She bared her teeth, lifting the syringe up.

"Come back here, Rosie," She cooed.

Then, she emitted an animalistic war shout, running towards me with her arm raised and the needle pointing towards me.

"Crazy bitch," I hissed.

She then aimed for my body, stabbing the air as I speedily avoided her. When she saw she wasn't getting anywhere, she growled and jumped at me, falling flat on the ground when I stepped out of her reach.

I was about to incapacitate her when I spotted them under her raised skirt.

The scars.

They ran all the way around her legs, thin and deeply ingrained, forming abstract and sophisticated patterns. Lines in every inch of her pale skin, contributing all to the big picture; the final work of art. A piece that wasn't yet finished.

 _It wasn't finished_.

I took a step back from the girl, feeling the colour drain off my face in horror. She used my obvious distracted state and stood up again, fixing me still with her eyes.

"Not so tough now, are you, Rosie?" She smiled cruelly. "We're going to have _so_ much fun."

I swallowed, trying to gain time before she went animalistic out of control.

"Who are you?"

She looked crazier than ever when she replied, and I would've laughed if it wasn't my life at stake.

"Your worst nightmare."

And she pounced.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Ever been scared of a crazy nurse? There you go!**

 **So, this is next week's chapter! What do you think? Good, bad? Again, thanks for the reads, favs and follows! It's amazing to see people like the story, and it only makes me want to write more!**

 **See you around ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

In two minutes, I discovered three things.

One, the nurse was absolutely and wackily insane.

Two, the thing she had inside the tube was hydrogen cyanide, and even though I knew shit about chemistry, I had the enough common sense to know that it wasn't anything that'd make me thank her later.

And three, karma was a bitch. Finally escaping had bitten me in the ass, and the nurse was proof of that.

She had scars; not just any scars, but the kind that could only be done with the finest of the knives. And if I had to guess, I'd bet all my money that they had been done by the same person that did them to me.

But she was alive.

And that could only mean one thing.

 _She was like me_.

That, though, didn't explain why she wanted to kill me.

I slipped down onto the floor when she jumped at me and rolled away from her, standing up and putting distance between us. "Why are you trying to kill me?"

She smiled, and her teeth were stained in blood, probably from when she fell flat on her face.

"It's your fault, Rosie. That's why."

To say I didn't understand was an understatement.

"Why is it my fault?"

"You know why," She snapped, a vein popping on her forehead.

I rolled my eyes, once again dodging her arm and putting distance between us. "No I don't. Care to enlighten me?"

Cackling maniacally, she finally stopped and gazed at me with the frostiest expression known to men. Her eyes went far away, her lips parted.

"I was a normal teenager," She murmured, blue eyes on me but not exactly seeing me. "I had parents, a family, friends… A boyfriend. I got a scholarship and left to Michigan, planning to study psychology so I could open a consult with Simon."

Her voice broke at his name, and her eyes finally focused on me in all their hatred.

"I never got there. _He_ took me. Because of you. Because you were so self-centred that you escaped, forcing him to get other girls to make his work on. Because you were a selfish stupid whore that couldn't be bothered to make sacrifices. And now, other girls are paying the price."

The last part came out as a scream, one full of loathing and venom. The nurse's blue eyes were clouded with the most profound resentment, and it froze me on the spot.

She got captured because of me? Because I escaped? How was she here to tell me that? Maybe she escaped the same way I did...

The questions were drowning my brain, making me choke with the non-existent water.

The next time the nurse attacked, she didn't miss.

I crashed onto the floor, the weight of her pressing me up against it as she grinned down at me triumphantly. Up close, she looked even worse.

Her face was practically translucent, tracks of blue veins running behind her thin skin. Dark streaks of hair marred her face, making her sickly white complexion stand out like a sore thumb. Her eyes were a pretty blue-grey, but were ruined by the way they couldn't see pass the craziness that controlled them.

She lifted the syringe, going for my neck. When it was half-way down, my hand shot out, throwing it from her grasp and out of her reach. She emitted a frustrated groan before baring her teeth and putting her hands on my throat, choking the life out of me.

"Filthy disgusting whore!" She yelled, shaking me violently by the neck.

She hung on to me like a rag-doll, like a flag would to a pole. Black spots were now dancing around my vision, my lungs and throat burning, my fumbling hands going limp. It would be easy to surrender: the nurse would surely kill me, she'd get her revenge and no more girls would be harmed.

But my death wouldn't guarantee any of that.

If I got killed, who said Jesse wouldn't come back for the nurse? Or who said _he_ would stop getting others? Maybe my death would only trigger more crazy behaviour.

The only sureness I had of everything stopping was having that bastard stopped. And seeing now the state of the nurse, she didn't appear very capable of doing that.

It had to be me.

With my left-over force of will, I brought my knee up and kneeled her on the stomach, making her scream and roll off me. Standing up with the speed of a cobra, I pinned her to the floor using my Guardian training, incapacitating her to the point where lifting a finger would prove difficult.

"How," I said in between puffs, "how are you here?"

The girl's face didn't move an inch from her glare.

"The same way you are."

Not exactly what I expected, but good news. Because if she escaped the same way I did, then it meant that _his_ house had a serious security breach.

"Do you know who it was?"

Even if I didn't say what exactly, I knew she understood.

"The girl-"

She stopped abruptly, staring at something behind my head.

I turned. There, at the doorway with wide eyes and blanch face was none other than Lissa's very annoying boyfriend.

Christian Ozera.

 _What the fuck is he doing here?_

He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, staring at me with eyes wide as saucers. I wished I had a camera, because it's not every day you catch Pyro surprised. That's when I realised how conspicuous I must've looked, pinning a nurse and all.

When I looked back down at the said woman, she was wearing her most effective innocent face. Wait a minute. She wouldn't… would she?

"She's attacked me!" The nurse screamed, faking fear.

Fucking bitch.

I growled. "Liar!"

Christian didn't listen to me, though. Shaking his shock off, he came over and dragged me up by the elbows, pushing me aside and away from the nurse. When he was contented we were enough far away from each other, he let me go and stepped between us like a referee would in a wrestling match.

The last time I dreamed about one, it was Christian instead at the opposite end instead. Of course, Lissa the ref. She was always the ref.

"What happened here?" He made a motion between us.

I opened my mouth, but the bloody nurse beat me to it. Her voice made me want to punch her, but I wasn't sure Christian would let me. And that would only come kick me in the butt later.

"She attacked me!" She screeched, pointing me with an accusing finger. When Christian turned to me, I saw her smirking behind his back. _Bitch_.

"Rose? Did you attack her?"

I couldn't believe Christian would even ask. Argh, what am I saying? I totally could.

"No!" I growled. "Of course I didn't."

Christian looked dubious, his brows knitting in confusion. His eyes were analysing mine, weighing whether to believe me or not.

I saw her before he did.

She dashed to the floor and snatched the still full syringe, going to stab Christian while his back was to her.

But I was there.

You know that feeling you have were you think 'I can't believe I'm doing this', but you actually can? That's what I'm feeling at the moment. Because even if old Pyro is a royal pain in the ass, he's _my_ pain in the ass. And while I'll never admit it to him, I love him.

That sounds so cliché.

But he looks after Lissa, and I couldn't find a better person to do the job. Apart from me, of course. That goes without saying.

So when the needle pierces the skin in my soft arm, I jump and deliver the coolest kick I've ever delivered in history. The nurse flies back and hits the wall, her head making a crunching noise at the impact. She's out of the count.

God, I wish Dimitri had seen that.

The momentum throws me away, and with the needle still sticking out my arm, I feel myself going down.

I fall onto a heap on the floor, staring dazedly at the white walls that reminded me of Christian's pale ass. I didn't even know why I was remembering that; it was a sight I'd pay to forget every day.

"Rose?"

Christian loomed over me, worried and momentarily forgetting the unconscious nurse at the other side of the room.

"I'm OK," I whispered. He helped me sit up, and I lazily rubbed my temples. "I'm OK."

He didn't look too convinced, especially when he caught sight of the syringe.

"Holy shit. What's that?"

I cringed, as if I could get away from my own limb.

"Hydrogen cyanide."

As if my words held poison, Christian squeaked and fell back on his butt, his face getting even whiter.

Was that even _possible_?

"You… she…" He stuttered, gaze on the transparent liquid. "She stabbed you with a syringe full of _hydrogen cyanide_?" He shook his head. "We need Sydney here."

I frowned.

"Why don't I just rip it out?"

Christian's head jerked side-ways in a very obvious negation motion.

"No. We need Sydney." He looked into my eyes. "You know what cyanide is, right, Rose?"

I tried to put on my most I-am-a-chemistry-rocker face.

"Type of poison?"

He sighed.

"Venom, Rose. Highly toxic, could kill an elephant in minutes. Hitler used it to commit suicide."

I didn't even bother asking who the Hitler guy was.

"And now…" Christian swallowed. "You have a full dose of it hanging onto your arm."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Okay! I'm back once again. Bit of a dramatic ending there... Liked the chapter, didn't like it? Read you around! (My version of seeing you around in a web :) )**


	16. Chapter 16

When Christian called Sydney, she took exactly twenty seconds in arriving to my hospital room. I was feeling OK, apart from the fact that I had a mortally toxic syringe sticking out of my arm.

You know, the usual.

Sydney immediately kneeled before me and shoved Christian aside, opening up a metallic case and setting different labeled pots on the floor. "How are you feeling, Rose?"

I shrugged.

"Fine."

Sydney nodded, turning to a pacing Christian.

"Was the syringe leaking?"

Christian pulled his hair.

"I don't _know_ ," He groaned.

The fact that Christian cared was pretty touching, but it was probably due to the fact that if I didn't come out of this alive, Lissa would surely have his head on a stick.

Sydney was now putting on transparent expensive-looking gloves and goggles, expertly cutting around the material of around my wrist to safely extract the syringe.

I noticed too late that she was ripping off part of my shirt, but then saw with relief that she hadn't trespassed any dangerous boundaries.

"So," Christian stopped his frantic pacing and motioned towards the knocked out girl on the floor, lost for words. "Why was a _nurse_ trying to kill you? I thought the list of enemies stopped short when it came to a hospital, Hathaway."

I appreciated the light words, but it sounded so dry coming from his unsmiling mouth that I settled for a grimace.

What could I tell him? That the nurse had been in the same position as me, living the same cruel experience I had? Experiences very few knew about, a few he didn't form a part of? That she was also a survivor, but she had her days counted?

Ha. Ha. Ha. Not in a million years.

"She was just showing me that nurses knew what wrestling was."

Christian raised a single brow. Argh. Did _everybody_ know how to do that? "She was showing you how to wrestle using a syringe, right?"

Sydney lifted a hand up in the air, which was her polite way of telling Christian to shut the fuck up. Her eyes were trained on my skin.

"I need to concentrate," She said, breathing in deeply and closing her eyes in meditation.

Her lips were moving, but no sounds were coming out, and-

"Ouch!" I squeaked.

The skin of my wrist was now a raw pink, but my eyes were trained on the extracted syringe in Sydney's fingers. For the first time in my life, I thought Sydney looked dangerous.

"When someone comes into contact with cyanide like this, they usually have to go into intensive care and medical supervision." She paused, and as if sensing I was about to protest, sent me a quick un-Sydney-like wink. "But we could just keep you under my surveillance, and if you do show signs of cyanide poisoning, I'd administer you the antidote."

I smiled. That was my girl.

Sydney then handed me a small bandage with antiseptic for me to put on while she packed her bag up and stood up, brushing imaginary dirt off her sports skirt.

"By the way," She said, shrugging nonchalantly. "Everyone outside is wondering what's going on here. I kept them out, but they'll want answers."

Oh, shit. I'd been hoping that nobody outside noticed, but of course, they weren't stupid. Sydney receiving a call and bringing her bag to my room wouldn't pass unnoticed by my dance mates.

Sydney sent me a pitiful look, one I had to look away from to stop me from gagging.

"I won't push you, Rose. But we're all like a family inside the team; a family you are now a part of. We're here to help, so if you want to tell us anything… We won't judge you."

She patted me on the shoulder, which was as caring as Sydney got to show, and departed the room. The door didn't make a sound, and when I turned around to assess the injured nurse, Christian put a hand on my shoulder.

"Why, Rose? This time, tell me the truth. Why did the nurse try to kill you? Did she say anything, anything at all?"

Oh God. I was surely going straight to hell for this.

"No. She was just some psycho, you saw her when she came in earlier," I said indifferently, not quite meeting his eyes.

However he wanted to grasp the situation, he had to agree on that part. The nurse _had_ come into my room earlier hassled as hell, where she proceeded to kick everyone out to leave me and her nutty ass alone. Christian had to admit she was behaving a bit out of orbit, so he shouldn't question me further about it.

Said boy frowned, glaring at my eyes as if he wanted to claw the truth out of them. Finally, he sighed and simply closed his eyes, breathing deeply. "We should alert the guardians," He said at last, shaking his head. "We don't know who she is. Clearly a Moroi, but not anything else… Do you know her?"

I shrugged meekly. "Never seen her before in my life."

Which, for once, _was_ true.

"Okay," He went to grasp his phone, patting his pants to locate it. "Okay. We'll call the guardians, and they can take care of everything…"

That's when I finally realized what Christian was implying – calling the authorities, bringing the guardians in, attracting only more attention… And the fact that there was a _Moroi_ hurt, with only me and Christian in the room.

 _Shit_.

I jumped when I heard the teasing clicking of the keyboard as Christian punched the numbers into his frankly crap phone. Without thinking twice, I slapped it from his hands, sending it flying to the floor just besides the nurse's head.

"What the-"

I didn't let him finish, pushing him back away from it. "Are you _crazy_?! You can't just phone the guardians! She's a Moroi, for God's sake, and she's unconscious. Nobody will believe she accidently fell onto the wall and bumped her head so hard she was rendered unconscious for-" I looked at the clock in the room, "-twenty minutes straight. Can't we just… keep things quiet?"

Christian snorted, but his eyes were analyzing his phone for any damage, where it lay with its screen on the floor. Well, at least now the nurse was well accompanied.

"Keep things quiet?" He rolled his eyes. "I thought you didn't have anything to hide, Rosie?"

I face-palmed myself mentally, totally exasperated. Didn't this boy know _anything_?

"And you're right. I _don't_ have anything to hide. But think about it – how would we later on explain her out-of-the-blue concussion? Don't you think it'll be suspicious to find a problematic novice and a pyromaniac Moroi as only witnesses to the nurse's 'clumsy fall'? You know the guardians, they'll just cause a mayhem. This needs to stay between us, Pyro."

He clicked his tongue and sighed tiredly, but a smirked appeared at his snarky mouth. "Did you just call yourself problematic?"

I rolled my eyes. Was that the only thing he managed to grasp?

"Yes, just as I called you a pyromaniac. And anyway, I'm just being very critical here – that does not mean I think I'm problematic. I actually solve problems."

Christian puffed. "Just like you 'solved' the nurse?"

I opened my mouth indignantly. "Hey! She was attacking me with a fucking needle – what did you expect me to do?"

He shrugged. "Dunno. Just not actually physically harm her, because now we've got an unconscious Moroi on our hands."

I grinned up at him, tapping my head with a finger. "You're lucky that you're the only brainless," I said, watching as he stared expectantly at me. "I've got an idea."

He frowned. "And what idea might it be?"

* * *

"You _what?!_ "

Lissa was the one to break the silence, her high-pitched scream more than worthy of waking up the dead.

I covered my ears, wincing quietly. "Lissa, shush," I looked around discreetly, and saw every single pair of eyes in the waiting room staring at us. "Why don't we take this somewhere else?"

Everyone looked inquiringly at Dimitri, who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He held all the power in the decision, which showed just how much authority he actually held, even outside dancing and wearing his ridiculous duster. It made him look incredibly… sexy.

"That's probably a good idea," He said, straightening himself and leading us out. "Come on."

As we walked back to Studio A we all kept quiet, shooting nervous looks at each other. The only ones who looked calm and collected were Sydney and Dimitri, who looked as if what I had done was every-day's news. It probably was, considering the reputation I had left behind here.

The moment we entered the safe and familiar territory that was our training studio, chaos erupted in the form of my best friend.

"Rose! What were you _thinking_?!" Lissa shrieked, her arms soaring through the air in alarm. When she got no immediate response, she went rashly for her boyfriend, who swallowed. "And Christian! I expected something like this from Rose, but from you too?!"

I rolled my eyes, ignoring her brutal honesty. "Lissa, calm down. We assured to sign out, and you already compelled Dr. Olendzki. There's no need to panic."

Her agitation was seeping into me through the bond, and if she didn't slow down, it wouldn't be long before I too started screaming off to the heavens.

Lissa took a deep breath and glanced around her. "Aren't you guys going to say anything?"

Adrian shrugged. "Cousin, you compelled Dr. Olendzki, and she thinks she saw the nurse falling and hitting her head. Rose signed out, so there wasn't anything stopping the doctor from putting the girl in Rose's now vacated room. I don't see the problem."

Lissa's eyes widened in incredulity, and her eyes flickered around the rest as if demanding for someone to stand up and take her side.

"Adrian's right, Liss," I ventured. "The only thing that has changed is that now there's an unregistered Moroi at the clinic and that the doctor is waiting for her to wake up so she can tell them her name."

Lissa nodded, her shoulders sagging as she let her anger go. "Okay."

Christian then took this as his queue to wrap her up in his arms, and once again, I felt the distinct feeling of jealously well up inside of me. What the fuck was it doing there? I shouldn't feel like this, not towards my best friend. Lissa deserved to be happy.

"Hey," Said Mia suddenly, her brows scrunching up. "You never told us why the nurse attacked you. Do you know why?"

While I had briefed the past occurrences, I had slyly given the impression that I had no idea why the nurse attacked me. Clearly, I have some actor skills up my sleeves, because nobody seemed to notice – I wonder where I got them from.

"No," I said, shaking my head. "I have no idea."

Mia and the rest of the team nodded, all except Dimitri. His dark soulful eyes were looking into mine with an inhuman intensity, freezing me on the spot.

"Are you sure? She was going to administer you with poison, she knew what she was doing when she asked us to leave the room. If you don't know her, can't you think of anyone who'd want to kill you?"

I flinched inwardly – damn, this guy thought fast. Actually, I could come up with many people that wanted to kill me: there was Stan, who hated my guts, or Abby Badica, for stealing her spotlight while growing up, maybe even Kirova for causing her so many headaches. I had summed up many enemies in my short life, but none of those _really_ wanted me dead – I didn't think so, anyway.

We were talking about the big guns here, and I could only think of two people – Jesse and _him_.

Could Dimitri's theory be correct? Was it possible that the nurse had been sent by one of them to kill me? Only that it wouldn't make any sense. I knew they wanted me alive, and if the nurse had really escaped, then there was no way they were behind this. The nurse had also seemed to be going solo for revenge, but I couldn't discard any possibilities yet – right now, anybody could be behind it.

Back to the present, Dimitri's eyes were still boring into mine. I realized, with a start, that he must've seen all the turmoil of emotions cross them and immediately put my blank emotionless mask up.

"No. I can't think of anybody," His eyes were too intense, so I ripped mine away from his and stared instead at the transfixed rest. "Unless you want to count Dawn Yarrow, but that's the same old same old."

The people that had known me since little cracked a smile, showing they remembered what I was talking about – but I wasn't there anymore.

If the nurse told the truth and wasn't bluffing… was it true that they were using other girls? I had never heard of others, not once during my two years of stay… Now that I thought about it, it made sense – _he_ usually only visited twice a day, where was he all the rest of the time? Was he visiting others, was he inflicting the same pain he had inflicted on me on them? _Were_ there others?

My eyes met Dimitri's dark orbs, and if I was certain of one thing in all of this mess, it was this – he was starting to piece things together, and if I didn't calm the fuck down, the shit would hit the fan sooner rather than later.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hi! I'm back once again, hallelujah, right? Thank you for the reads & reviews on the last chapter, especially to that Guest I can't respond to (obviously), and to all the rest of you! You guys are fab, really.**

 **So things are getting interesting, huh? We've got a nurse at the hospital, a suspicious Dimitri and an unknown threat around the corner... We've still got a looooong way to go, guys, and I'm planning many bumps before things settle down, if they ever settle down :) Thanks for being patient and sticking around!**

 **Read you all around!**

 **\- A**


	17. Chapter 17

It's been three days already since the hospital visit, and strangely, nobody has uttered a single thing about a crazy nurse or syringe, not even to ask about Jesse's supposed visit for his shampoo. In fact, they're all acting as if nothing ever happened, including me. I don't think that any of us are yet past the stage where ignorance is bliss, and yet, ignorance isn't coming that easily to me, making itself difficult to grasp. I find myself overthinking more often than not.

I don't know how to feel about anything, quite frankly – my mind feels like a jumbled mess of thoughts and feelings. The nurse was obviously another victim in all of this, just like I was - or was she? It was what I had assumed from the start, and hadn't really thought of any possible misinterpretations until now - had I gotten it wrong all along? Maybe she really was just some crazy bitch, but then again, she wouldn't have said the things she said - not everyone has that much imagination to conjure up such situation and honestly I can't imagine the grey eyes of the nurse glazing over in thought, let alone coming up with _that_ and hit right on spot.

If she really was another victim, though, where did that leave everything? I didn't know _he_ held others. I thought I was the only one, _his small perfect shadow._

How did that girl even escape that hell? Not even I remember how that terrible night went, not until I found myself out in the cold night, shivering mercilessly under the light of the moon and the blaring of screams... And saw the sleek shadow of someone running away.

It was the nurse that was about to tell me about it, I realised too late. It was her, with her high-pitched voice, who was about to tell me.

 _"The girl-"_

It was a girl, the one who helped me escape. A girl. But how did the nurse even know that? Did she see her, while she ran? Was she helped out by her too?

Was the nurse even saying the truth, or was she delusional? She had, after all, tried to kill me... For vengeance. For ruining her life. And if her words were true, many others', too.

But what about Jesse? Where did he fit in all of this? The nurse had been alone in all the mess, or that was what I thought. Certainly if what she said was correct then she and Jesse couldn't be working together… Unless… Unless both of them wanted to destroy me so badly that they both ignored the fact of what they were to each other – pure enemies. Did the nurse really feel a rage deep enough to ally with the person who dragged her out of her normal world and into that hell? Was she really feeling such rooted anger within her core, such vengeful thoughts that she was willing to collaborate with Jesse just to satisfy her need to destroy me?

I didn't know. But that pain in her eyes, that suffering, it made me feel a feeling which I thought hadn't belonged there before… guilt. I feel guilty, guilty for everyone else who was suffering all because of me. Maybe it would've been better to just surrender, to let the darkness take over and do whatever it wanted with me. I knew I would've died, that was for sure, but I didn't feel like such a victim anymore. I almost felt like a torturer, a murderer, an evil soul which didn't deserve any of this. Not Lissa, not Dimitri, not the team, not the dancing… Any of them. I didn't deserve _any_ of them.

Maybe my life was really not that worth it after all.

I shivered. I didn't want to think about it anymore. Not about the nurse, or the cyanide, or Jesse, and especially not about _him._ I'd think about it later, with only the pillow to witness my tears and the mattress to swallow my sobs.

Of course, not everyone could agree with my decision to just move on. Someone had to bring the foot down and say 'hey, there's something weird with this', and start up a whole new dilemma over information which I didn't want being shaken up. That someone, that very annoyingly sexy someone, was Dimitri.

He's onto something, I know he is- a little cleverness is all it takes to become suspicious, especially when it concerns me and my elephant feet. I've made myself a pretty cool case study, now I think about it. A girl appears out of the nowhere in his studio – a girl who, by the way, refuses to wear short clothes even with the sweat-dripping weather and who's supposedly been studying in Florida for the past two years – and suddenly, there are mysterious letters from an unknown Jesse from Colorado who wants his shampoo for God-knows-what, visits to the hospital, a crazy nurse and a close-death-call with cyanide.

I am surprised Dimitri hasn't had a heart attack yet.

OK, actually I'm not. Have you seen those muscles? I mean, not to alter his ego or something but sweet baby Jesus… Those yummy, hot-

"Rose."

Ah, there it was. That voice. Oh God, that softly accented voice was music to my ears…

"Rose?" A hand suddenly gripped my shoulder, making me jump.

My eyes first focused shamelessly on his sleeveless tight shirt, doing nothing to cover the God-looking crafted muscles underneath. Then they stared at the hand on my shoulder, or more specifically, on the strong calloused fingers curled around my shoulder-blades. My eyes wandered up the arm, past the strong masculine jawline and rested directly into his brown orbs.

"Yes?" I said, sounding breathless even to my own ears.

Dimitri immediately pulled his hand back and retroceded. "Did you get the move?"

Oh, yes. Have I mentioned my private lessons with Dimitri? Let me just summarise them for you in one word.

Torture.

I think he doesn't realise that each time he glances at me I know when he's doing it. Maybe it's due to the fact that I always feel the heat flying through my veins when he's around, or the goosebumps all over my arms and under my shirt each time his hand accidentally grazes mine, or the way his stare carves deeply into my soul with one single glance…

Admittedly, he's been way more distanced than I expected since the Nurse (you know what, I'm calling it 'Tiny Nutcase Prob', because I'm tired already of saying 'nurse' so many times- you'd think I was thinking about some new donut recipe!) - apart from the occasional talk, he keeps away from me as if trying to evade some kind of mosquito. I don't know why, at least not his why. My why is polluted with blue eyes and glistening knives, but his deductions of the past events are currently unknown to me. Maybe he just wants to give me some space? Coming from Dimitri, I wouldn't doubt it. Or is he angry? I admit he's tried to bring the subject up again in the last few days, but between my lack of answering and the ignorance of the team he hasn't really gotten himself anywhere. If I was him, I'd be remarkably frustrated. In fact, I probably would've given up already. But he's not me.

 _And I don't think I want him to be._

Whichever his motives, ignoring me isn't turning out to be that easy for him. Apart from the fact that I'm obviously irresistible and pretty damn stubborn, we ourselves aren't making it any easier. Even when trying to avoid physical contact with each other – at least he does, anyway – each time my skin touches his, I know he feels the electricity, rocketing through our skins as if fuelled by fire.

I'd be crazy not to notice. But... is it just me? Maybe he's like this with everyone. It is common knowledge that in our little group of friends, Dimitri is the biggest observer. Maybe he's just seeking answers like any normally curious person would... But somehow, I can't strike him as the curious cat.

I slap myself internally. I'm being utterly ridiculous. He feels for me. He has to. This can't be one-sided, it just can't – if it were, why would he so much as avoid my touch all the time? He knows we've got something together.

Together. It's that word again, making my insides quiver as reality freezes me over.

How can I even dare to think about a future together when considering we're talking about, well, me? He hasn't seen me, he doesn't know me. Maybe he's 'seen' the sassy and rebellious Rose, the one with the ego that reaches the moon and grazes past our planet's core. But that's it. He hasn't caught a glimpse of my body, of the scars carved inch by inch onto my chest, my stomach, my hips – he hasn't seen any of it. How could I try to pull him into a relationship with a broken, scarred _little girl?_

I'm not even sure he likes me anyway.

"Rose!"

This time, I jump. Instantly my mouth opens in shock when I see Dimitri with his arms crossed over his chest, staring at me seriously. I glimpse at the bulging muscles of his arms, completely star-struck until he clears his throat.

I can't look at him straight in the eye when he next speaks.

"I don't know what's going on inside your head," He says, staring at me figuratively. "But whatever it is, you can't let it affect your learning. While being in high-school might seem hard and stressful, once you complete the course you'll thank us for teaching you all of this." He stares at me as if waiting for a reaction, but he doesn't receive one. I know he's purposely left out Jesse and The Nutcase from the speech, though. He resumes in his ever-sage voice. "Dancing, Rose, is an especially hard profession – not because people aren't interested in learning it, but because there is a lack of public who'd enjoy it and offer you something in return. With a bit of luck, you'll be assigned to a good Moroi-"

I raise both brows inquisitively, "You mean Lissa."

"Not necessarily," He out counters, sighing deeply. "I know you and Lissa are close, but she's one of the last living Dragomirs. You have the potential, the drive, the attitude – but you lack the technique. It doesn't matter how many times I teach you to dance or make you run – in the end, it's the guardian side that wins the Moroi over. It's the guardian side that will irrevocably, in the end, determine whether or not you'll be able to dance. Lissa dances, she's a good option that would surely let you join her in routines, competitions and whatever she wants. But even as her best friend, chances are scarce with only a bit of skill up your sleeve. You want to be assigned to Lissa? You need to show Kirova you know how to fight."

He's right. In our world, you either dance or don't. It all depends on the Moroi you're assigned to – if he or she doesn't want to dance or simply doesn't want you as the lowly Guardian to join in, you won't. It's that simple. That's why preferably, Lissa is my best choice. She's still my friend on-the-mend, true, but we're getting there. And if it came down to it, I'm completely sure she'd have no qualms over both of us making routines- something some Moroi have a problem with.

Dancing was firstly introduced into our culture by the respected Vladimir and Anna, who, due to Priest Andrew, interpreted the most magical and mystical movements way back then when our world was still shared with humans- also known as 'The First Dance'. So strongly rooted since then, I think it's become a part of us, a part in each and every vampire out there which we can't ignore. It's like a magnetic pull, an unexplainable need.

Some couldn't, _can't,_ understand that. Moroi, especially Royals, think that as vampires of higher status only they have the right to dance. It's a small percentage of the overall population, very small indeed, but it's still there. If I was unfortunate enough to fall from Lissa's radar and into another Moroi's clutch, the opportunity to express myself as I had up till now wouldn't come off as that easy.

 _Always depending on Lissa, are we?_

I shiver back to the present, where I'm officially confused. "Aren't we doing that now?" I ask, trying to keep the frustration out of my voice.

Dimitri raises a brow. "We were, yes, but it seems you weren't listening."

I groan and start jumping over the balls of my feet, completely drained over. Dimitri and I have been going at this training session for two hours now, but we yet have to pass onto the cool dancing stuff where I learn new moves or something that isn't attacking the air or running around campus in circles. I mean, I'm not a freaking bee.

"I was listening. Core centred," I move my body while I demonstrate, making my moves exaggeratedly dramatic so he sees I don't have a doubt in what I'm doing, "thumb over middle and index finger, don't swing with the shoulder but with the whole body."

I punch the air, watching as Dimitri's expression seems as unfazed as two seconds ago.

He's going to be the end of me. "Comrade, we've gone over this around fifty million times. Can we move on to the exciting?"

As I say the words, his eyes show a twinge of amusement. "Exciting?" He drawls, pretending he doesn't know what I'm talking about.

He might not be on the best terms with me, but nobody can resist some Hathaway charm!

I smirk. I retrocede and run over to my bag at the corner of the room, fishing my phone out of it. Feeling giddy I unlock the screen and open the music app, all the while walking over to the sound system beside the entrance door.

Turning the apparatus on, I stick my phone into the awaiting plug and click start. Music starts pumping through the speakers as I happily skip back to Dimitri's side, shaking my shoulders to the rhythm and smirking challengingly.

He looks a little surprised, but that's it. Time to change that.

While keeping my eyes locked on his, I proceed to make something that cost me a while to relearn after so much time without practice - an arm wave. It flows through my body like water, gracefully moving my limbs along the wave like the sea itself is doing it for me.

I mean, come on. So much practice had to pay off somehow!

Dimitri is unimpressed. "That's all you got?"

I bite my lip. Oh God, Dimitri saying that sounds so sexy… Yeah yeah, got the 'we can't be together' memo, but a girl can certainly dream… And anyway, I love a challenge.

"It's on," I smirk.

Dimitri wastes no time. He walks away slowly, pulling his hair up into a new ponytail, and takes a position at the other side of the room. Then he's running, through the air, and wheezing across the room in a blur of weird leaps and pirouettes.

"The fuck."

That was all I managed to say.

Dimitri stopped and turned, one of those perfect brows arched. "Mm?"

"I said, the fuck. How the fuck did you do that?"

Who would've said we practically couldn't address each other only just yesterday?

"Rose," he chastised, but he knew exactly what I was referring to, "watch your mouth. It's called a back attitude leap, and it's not a difficult technique, but I don't want you to invest too much time into it. You know your dance mates won't want to incorporate any of it into the competition routine now after the other day."

Oh, yeah. The collision. How could I forget? I was the only one that spoke or interacted with Jill nowadays, apart from the clueless guys and Dimitri (Dimitri isn't just a guy, he's a man). Lissa hung out too with Jill sometimes, but somehow I didn't get the right feelings from that. She almost seemed a little hostile? I'd have to speak to her about that later. In the meantime, the team looks like it's been stuck together with a kid's glue. And I still want to learn how to do that. I want some material to kick Chrissie's butt tomorrow morning!

I, Rosemarie Hathaway, pout. Not my best moment in life. "Dimitri, please! Show me how to do it."

"What would I get in return?" He asked, his head inclined and a small smile on his lips.

He was enjoying this way too much.

"Eh- you'd get to spend more time with awesome me?"

I jumped when suddenly he laughed, a deep throaty chuckle that I'll never get tired of hearing.

"Sounds good enough to me."

And in a flash he was beside me, instructing me on how to basically fly through the sky and not fall flat on my ass. The sudden touch of his thumb on my lower back was shocking to me, but not to my body. The skin under his calloused fingers became hot. My muscles, suffering from small electric shocks, churned with yearning. His breath was warm on my cheek. I licked my lips.

It was moments like these that made me completely lose control over previous controlled, stable choices. What happened to the 'I don't deserve him' speech? Oh yeah. It went flying out the window.

He met my gaze. Was it me or did his eyes hold the same intensity as mine? His brown depths were heated, molten - almost like a couple of lava puddles. I found myself trapped in his entrancing gaze. I couldn't look away if I tried.

Dimitri broke the eye-contact first, instead glancing at the wall just above my head as he took a step back and away from me and my prickled skin. He had obviously been as affected by my touch as I was with his.

"Got it?" He asked, mostly to himself.

The mask was back on his face like an impassive iron wall, and when his eyes met mine again there was no emotion at all to be deciphered.

I nodded briskly. He was back to mentor mode. For a moment there I thought I'd finally reached him, reached that stage of recognition from where there was no going back, but I guess that was too far away yet, especially now.

As if on cue, Dimitri's eyes fell on the clock behind me.

"It's seven o'clock," he offered, "let's leave it there?"

"Yeah."

I turned around and picked up my stuff from the floor, glimpsing at my own wristwatch. My shift at the cafe was scheduled in twenty minutes, and if I didn't hurry up, Sydney would probably skin me alive. She was going out with Adrian tonight, if I remember well.

I started walking towards the door, scanning through the messages on my phone from the team group chat. Why had Eddie started talking about burritos again?

"Rose…"

I turned back to look at his blank face. "Yeah?"

"Is it… Are you okay?"

I smiled tentatively at him. "Of course."

He nodded, swallowing hard. "Don't be late tomorrow."

I had the impression that he wanted to say more, but I decided to leave him alone and nodded. I didn't want to get into anything today. I'd probably have to deal with a bunch of tired and grumpy customers later for their coffees, and anger really had a way of slipping into coffee-making unnoticed. You'd think that whatever amount of coffee grains in an espresso would be okay, but I'd be damned if another lady came in to yell at me on how to make them 'the old Italian proper way'.

"That's fine. Goodnight, Dimitri."

I closed the door behind me, smiling contently when I hear the soft 'goodnight' at my back.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Yes. I know. I'm a walking updating disaster. Just know that this story will continue until my last breath, even if it means it takes years to complete :p That wasn't even funny, was it? Lol.**

 **So, WHAT DID YOU THINK? I was so out of vibe I made myself reread the whole story again, and omg, so many plot-holes! I've tried to talk some things into deeper detail with this chap (it's way longer than the rest, a little more than 3K), but I'm still worried. Is it perhaps a little OOC? Please let me know what you thought, even if your thoughts revolve around me and my death... I still want to know (:**

 **I'd also like to give a brief dedication to everyone who's hanging onto this! With MIA me and the story in general, I don't know how you're still here, so THANK YOU! You guys are the kindest :D**

 **Until next time xx**


	18. Chapter 18

Eddie is halfway through his burrito when my shift ends, at exactly 10 pm. His brows are scrunched together as sticky brown sauce dribbles down his chin, dripping onto the winking white plate and wrecking his collar, blue, into a brown muddy colour. I flinch at how many scrubs it took me to make that plate decently clean before it was approved by Meredith's hawk, sharp eyes, my nails being the living proof of that.

He wipes his chin hastily as I approach.

"Too late to charm now, Castile," I announce, glancing furtively at the stained plate, "I've seen it all."

Eddie has the decency to look slightly sheepish as he makes a grab for the napkin, running it down the corners of his mouth and face. "Sorry. Didn't see you there."

"Yeah right," I pout my bottom lip, my envious mind unhelpfully trying to imagine exactly how good that burrito must've tasted for Eddie's manners to pack up and leave like the wind. Staring at his doe eyes for a couple of seconds, I have a burst of devilish inspiration that is furthered when I catch sight of the remaining burrito in his hand, looking highly appetizing and well, untouched. Call me disgusting, but we're friends and not even saliva is going to stop me from having that in my mouth. First, though, I decide to poke the grounds. "You did leave me something, right? That's for me, isn't it?"

We both ogle at the lonely piece of rusted chicken peeking out from one of the corners of the colourful wrapper. I make myself wait a little. Tap my foot. Raise my eyebrows as the tension mounts-

"Fine!" He practically throws it all at me, "fine! You can have it. Leave me alone."

I smile, crooning, "Aw, thank you so much! You're such a generous," a bite, "thoughtful," another bite, this one grazing the tip of the crunchy deliciousness, "being!"

Popping it all into my awaiting mouth, I sit down in the chair opposite him and lick my fingers clean, my stomach rumbling with delight.

Eddie is staring at me as if he'd never seen me before.

Yup, Castile. Yup.

"You're evil."

I laugh. "Really? That's all you can come up with?" He shrugs meekly and I roll my eyes, still smiling. "Didn't know your vocabulary was so limited, but as hard as it is to imagine, you're actually not the first gal that reminds me of my amazing personality! In fact, you're like the thousandth... I'll jot you down in the privileged list if it makes you feel more original."

"You have a list of people that insult you?"

I stare at him with my 'duh' face. "Of course. My fist is one occupied bitch, she is." I address my hand, dim under the lights. "What do you think, babe?" I ask, stroking it lightly. Acting as if she had responded I laugh chirpily, turning back to Eddie's clueless face. "I think luck is on your side bud. She might just make a little room for you today!"

He rolls his eyes, but I see him swallow a little forcefully. Good. Fear the panther, Golden Retriever.

As if he had read my thoughts, he laughs, a deep throaty laugh that I haven't heard in a long, long time. His tanned complexion turns red as uncontrolled laughter spills from his open mouth, teeth glistening with brown. I can't help it- snorting, I join his belly-shaking actions, gripping the table to keep myself stabilized. I haven't laughed so hard since forever!

After a while, our laughing together dries up, turning into smiling goofily at each other. It's been so long.

Eddie's eyes shine with nostalgia. "It's been too long."

"I know."

Neither of us says anything for a couple of minutes, relishing in each other's presence after so much time sprung apart. When the clock hits 10:30 pm, I remember that there was supposed to be an actual reason for this meet-up apart from the whole laughing business, and I frown. His text from earlier hadn't been much of a clue, either.

"So," I start, leaning back on the chair, "what's it you wanted to talk about?"

That lump in Eddie's throat is back, this time a little bigger. What's bugging him so much that he can't even-

"It's Jill."

Oh.

"I..." He swallows. "I... Rose, I really like Jill."

I frown. "Of course you do, we all do. She's great-"

"No!" He interrupts hastily.

Half the cafeteria looks up from their coffees (yes, coffees- that's how good they are) to stare at us curiously. I send Eddie a look to keep his voice down.

He whispers, "Not like that. Like, I really really like her."

Bingo.

A smile spreads, wide and unstoppable, across my face. I'm unable to make it disappear. In fact, it only makes the corners of my mouth ache and stretch wider.

He frowns. "What are you all smiley about? Aren't you supposed to be shocked or something? Psychology Today deduced you'd most likely react with a slight shock, then either slap or hug me, and then-"

My smile has dried up. "Oh, for fuck's sake. I'm your friend, not your mother."

He nods but raises his brows suspiciously, probably smelling out the slightest trace of a twinkle in my eye.

He gasps, jaw hanging open. "You knew this all along."

I smirk. "Never."

He groans. "You did! Damn it. Didn't you think maybe I'd want to know?"

 _What?_

"I'm not your freaking psychologist, Castile. Put on your big girl panties and talk to yourself every once in a while."

He looks offended. "I do!"

I'd like to say I raised a single brow like a pro, but that did not happen. "Do you, really? If you did, we would've closed off this discussion an age ago."

He stops for a moment to think before nodding, almost sheepishly but acknowledging my point as seemingly right.

Talking about right, I just had this fabulous idea...

"Did you bring yourself some cold gel then? Prepared for a good bonk?"

He nods, manly pride shining through. "Of course."

"Good." I know just what he needs to set his mind straight.

My hand is quick, but his reflexes are faster. He stops my hand before it can reach his cheek.

"The fuck-"

He doesn't see my other hand. The whole cafeteria jumps as my bare palm hits his cheek, leaving a pale rosy twinge behind.

"What the fuck?" Incredulity is bright in his gaze. "What did I do so badly? I even donated you my freaking burrito, and you- you just slapped me!"

I roll my eyes. "No shit, Edison. Believe me, you needed that."

He rubs his cheek painstakingly, shuffling around his pockets for, most probably, the cold gel. Feeling a little bad, I have the necessity to justify my actions, even though my stomach tells me I've acted right.

"Lola, if you come in prepared for a slap, I can't leave you hanging! I know this is just what you need. And besides, you have to be prepared for anything and everyone, always."

 _Don't trust anyone but yourself._

I push the sudden train of thought back.

"I just like Jill, it's not the end of the world."

 _There you go._

He looks so taken aback by the blunt edge to his own words that his hands cease all search.

I'm such a genius.

Grinning, "You see? Everyone needs a slap every once in a while."

Eddie nods numbly. His lips are dry- no saliva left to swallow as he wrings his hands in his lap nervously. I have the feeling that he still has something to say, and that he's not too sure on whether or not to spit it out.

"Okay, what's the dilemma now?"

I lay back yet again, folding my arms around myself- relishing in the protectiveness I feel- and raise one of my brows patiently.

"So I..." His red cheek has been forgotten, replaced by the breezy pink breath of young love, "I wanted to ask Jill out, for the dance. No hints, just ask her straight-out without seeming too fast-forward... I don't want to rush into anything, not with her, and I don't know-"

"-how to ask her?"

Eddie rubs his neck. "Yeah."

I'm starting to regret being in the middle of all of this. Had Mia not been a complete bitch for the last few weeks towards Jill I would've been a little more hesitant towards this whole mix-matching business, even felt a little pity, but now? Quite frankly, Mia's 'good' side has never been on display for me- only two months before I left she had actually dropped a coke on me for calling her a bitch. Now after coming back I had only seen her being nice for about what? Two seconds? As a result, I'm neither keen nor too fond of her. Eddie has also been pinning for Jill for a while, and Mia has obviously noticed because she's become the inconsiderate and cruel bitch she was two years ago- it's not Jill's fault that her feelings are being reciprocated. I may still feel a little sorry for Mia, and that is why I won't blatantly show my support for the relationship-to-be in front of Eddie, but I still think that my friend deserves to be happy.

And the person that makes him happy, at least now, is Jill. Not Mia.

"Eddie, look... Just tell her. Nothing can come wrong out of it if she says no, but I assure you, she won't. She'll say yes."

"How are you so sure?" He looks so cutely oblivious that I fight the urge to face-palm myself.

"Girl secrets."

Eddie laughs heartily, the tension finally off his shoulders as he lifts his palms up as a sign of surrender. "Okay, okay. Fine."

His eyes land on something behind my head. He raises his hand imploringly, "Hey Meredith! Can you bring us another burrito and a couple of sodas, please?"

The café is practically empty by now, as it's nearly time to close.

I turn around just in time to catch Meredith's furtive blush. "Marching!"

It's pretty ridiculous how everyone around me seems to crush on my friends. Not that I'm jealous or anything, but damn- I can't deal with bunches of hormonal and horny chicks all the time. And when I say this I'm certainly including myself… Especially when a certain hot Russian is involved!

Watching Eddie closely, he doesn't seem to think twice about Meredith's reaction- he hasn't even glanced at her.

I sigh. Just a typical guy's observational skills.

"Rose, I wanted to ask you- have you noticed Mia's behaviour as of recent?"

Raising a brow, I urge, "What do you mean?"

"She seems kind of strange," he murmurs to himself, "I don't know. Not as amiable anymore, you know?"

Maybe he's not as clueless as I had previously thought.

"Maybe," I suggest, "she's noticed something new in you? Or has something happened between you two that bothered her? Maybe she's upset at something you've done?"

"Why would you think that?"

"You tell me."

His eyes cloud over for a second. Then, they're ablaze, as if on fire- the intensity of emotion in his gaze when it snaps to mine throws me off my ground.

"I think… I think it may have to do with Mason. With me."

 _What?_ When the fuck had the conversation taken this turn?

I cringe at the name and lick my lips almost faintly. "Why do you say that?"

His expression is unreadable.

"Rose?"

I drag my eyes away from Eddie's and turn to Meredith, who has the plate on her hands. She motions me away from the table, as I unconsciously had been getting closer to Eddie throughout the encounter, and puts it in front of me. I stare at the dripping brown sauce haughtily.

I'm not anywhere near hunger right now.

"And Rose…" I look into Mer's blue eyes and ginger hair, so similar to Mason's, "can you please close up for me? Emily's getting out gran's now, and I need to pick her up… I promise I'll owe it to you."

Emily is her little five-year-old sister.

I nod- there's nobody around anyway- and grab the keys she throws at me with one hand, not trusting myself to speak.

Meredith glimpses at us a little confusedly, but grins and waves her hand in goodbye. "Bye, guys."

We both watch her leave, now completely alone in the café under a weak orange glow. Suddenly, the orchestra playing in the background is tuning the melodies of a dark and sombre Beethoven, no longer the Vivaldi that brings a lighter ambient with him. The cosy atmosphere is all gone, replaced by shadows and obscured corners.

I stare at Eddie imploringly through the dusky lights. He picks up where he resumed, conscious that his words will have a major impact on me and my conscience. This is no time to be spilling random shit.

"I- I know Mia had something for Mase. When we were younger, I mean, before he- before he- passed away. And the other day… Well, she tried to ask me out. To the dance."

"Holy shit," I breathe.

"Yeah… I didn't know why she did that. Mia had always been a good friend of Mason, even when you and Lissa didn't get along with her at all. They seemed close. And I… I screwed up. I asked her if it was all about Mason. If she really meant the question for Mason, not for me."

"Oh, Eddie…"

"She's never liked me, Rose. Why would she like me now? She liked my best friend, and he's dead, I can't take her to the dance! I can't. Not for Jill, and not for Mason. I can't betray either of them like that."

I try to understand his position, I really try, but I don't know what to say to him. The whole 'love triangle' concept is fucked up.

Speechless, I try to regain my voice. He thinks Mia likes him because she's reflecting her love from one guy to the other. Could he… Could he be right?

I have no fucking clue.

"Just… Just follow your heart. Tell Mia how you feel. Tell her you like Jill. And part from there."

He puts his head in his hands. "I don't want to hurt her."

"I'm sorry. You can either do that or stay in a one-way relationship all your life with a girl you don't like, who loves you more than you love her right up until your fateful and very unhappy death."

"Drama Queen…" He offers me a rueful smile from above his hands. "You were always the blunt one in the group, weren't you? Mase the easygoing clown. And I? The bystander. I was the fucking bystander."

A dagger embeds in my heart, digging into an old wound that still keeps an ugly and raw scar. It twitches and twists, vining with the dark music that hangs gloomily along the local. Aches. It feels hot and familiar in my chest, a pain already known to my body.

"Eddie, about Mason-"

"No." He interrupts, squeezing his eyes shut. "Don't say anything."

"I have to," I murmur, "I can't keep it inside anymore- it hurts."

"Rose-" He opens his hazel orbs. They're full of pain.

"I- I didn't know- I didn't know he was driving that night."

His fists clench. _"Rose."_

But I can't contain myself anymore. I know that the day I came back he forgave me, forgave me for running away from my guilt, from leaving him behind to mourn his loss in solitude. But I also know that even after forgiving me, he hasn't forgiven himself. Just as I haven't forgiven myself.

My chest feels like it's been ripped open by now. Mason, the nurse, the secrets, the lies… I can't keep carrying so much alone. I need to let out.

"That night… The night of your party… That night we kissed for the first time. I didn't reciprocate his feelings. You know I didn't. And he… We fought… He left. He got in his car, and he left." I inhale a tortured breath. "I called him. I called him so many times. He answered the call once, you know- he told me how much of a bitch I was. For leading him on, for breaking his heart."

And that's when the tears start flowing. They run down my cheeks, unstoppable, unrequested. I don't fight them.

My voice cracks. "He told me he hated me."

A sob breaks out from my throat. Such a sound… I haven't let myself cry in such a long time, not ever since that night at Oksana and Mark's... Now I've started letting this out in front of Eddie feels- it feels like a relief. Like a small weight, however minimal, has been lifted from my shoulders.

"Come here."

I do. He keeps me close, embraces me in his strong arms while I cry into his chest. Every now and then I feel his own tear land its way on my head, and I tighten my hold on him, not wanting to let go.

"When his mum called me, I didn't believe her. Mason never drove drunk. He didn't even have a license, for fuck's sake. Mase wasn't like that." He breathes out slowly. "But he did drive drunk. There I was, at my own party, celebrating a moron's return, making out with this random blond chick, while my best friend was lying on a road twenty kilometres away, dying. Alone. I couldn't- I can't get over the fact that I let him die. That I hadn't been there. Why wasn't I there?"

He emits a tortured sigh, a river running down his tanned cheekbones and onto my neck. I cry onto his shirt.

"I just feel so guilty… I wish… I wish it had been me that night. I wish it had been me who died. He was such a good guy…" More tears prickle in my eyes. "He was my best friend. He'll always be my best friend."

"I know, Eddie. I know."

He snorts. "It was my fault, Rose."

I gasp in shock and lean back to look into his eyes, checking for any signs of deceit. When I see nothing but pure and raw pain, anger flares inside my chest. "What? Eddie, that's not true. It wasn't your fault. If anything, it was mine."

He laughs humorlessly. "Yours? Why the hell would his death be your fault?"

Thinking back to that night, I resist the need to crumple over and just pretend I'm dead under the sweet dark melodies.

 _He's leaning in, his hand snaking up from my waist to grasp a lock of my unruly, dry-blown hair. His eyes are of the deepest blue, darker than any shade I have ever seen on his juvenile face, his hair styled into the classic good-boy slicked back look which I'm sure cost him more than a couple of hours to master._

 _I swallow nervously. "Mase?"_

 _He grins and pulls at my hair, making my head tilt up. "Shush. Don't say anything."_

 _Stepping up to press his chest against mine, I frown and scrunch my nose up when I notice we're barely a breath away. If either of us does as much as move, our lips will brush._

 _"Mason..."_

 _This is Mason, I remind myself. He's that kid I met at my first day of school who highed me five after getting my first ever detention, the kid that brought me a chocolate glazed doughnut when I was sick in bed in high-school and the one who consoled me on the day of my birthday because again, my mother was missing. The same guy that always gifts me a rose for Christmas, the one who never forgets some cold gel with him when he comes training with me prepared to get his butt kicked, the one who backs me up in every argument, however impossible it might be._

 _He's Mase. My Mase. But what is he doing?_

 _"Mason, what are you doing?"_

 _I step back from his embrace, suddenly feeling extremely cold. Mason stares at me through the pale haze in his eyes._

 _"What am I doing? What are you doing?"_

 _I frown. "What do you mean? Mason, you're my best friend. I can't kiss you. It's disgusting."_

It's always these words, these words that haunt me. Maybe if I'd laid him down more gently, he'd still be here.

 _He recoils as if I'd slapped him, and I realize I've said wrong by the crushed look on his face. Saddened, I try to put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly, but he shrugs me away._

 _"I thought- I thought-"_

 _"What?"_

 _"I thought," he stares at me as if he'd never seen me before. "I thought you liked me."_

 _I shake my head almost too rapidly. "Mason, I like you, but as my friend. I didn't know you felt like that. I'm sorry."_

That hadn't been true. I suspected he liked me, but for his and my sake, I lied.

I'm a liar.

 _The blue in his eyes has frozen over. Momentarily, I'm stunned. The hatred now flows out of his body in long, resonating waves, and I'm so shocked by it that I barely manage to murmur a small, inquisitive 'Mason?'_

I had never seen him so crushed.

 _He doesn't seem to hear me. "I see it all clearly now. I can't believe I let myself believe in you or your actions. It was all to make Jesse jealous, wasn't it? All the time, you had been playing me along."_

And it all goes to shit.

 _I shake my head in horror. "What? Mase, no. I've never lead you along. I thought you knew you were just a friend to me."_

 _"Of course," he can't stand looking at me, "of fucking course. What is it? His hair? I can pull off some cool hair too, Rose, if you want."_

 _He starts raking his fingers through his slicked back hair almost rashly, messing it all up into different, slack strands. I grab at his hands for him to stop, but he shakes me off._

 _"Mason, stop it!"_

 _He ignores me, shaking his head and making ginger locks fall onto his gelid stare. "What? Is this how you like it? All over the face like a monkey?"_

 _"No!"_

 _"Or is it the eyes? Do you want me to look at you like you're a piece of meat? Is that what turns you on, Rose?"_

 _I strangle back an outraged cry. Mason isn't being himself. "Stop it," I hiss._

 _But he can't stop, and he smiles mockingly at me, the look in his eye sending shivers up and down my spine. "Huh? Is this it? Is this what makes you throw yourself at him like a who-?"_

 _Repulsion shocks me alive and before I know what I'm doing, I slap him._

 _I slap my best friend._

 _Mason recoils, eyes widening in shock. A set of emotions course through his eyes- sadness, anger, jealousy- but the biggest of all, the one that shakes me to the core: betrayal. He looks at me as if I'm the most repulsive being on the planet, as if I'm nothing more than a cheap slut._

I can still see him glaring at me in my dreams.

 _Tears spring to my eyes and I step forwards, craving his contact. "Mase-"_

 _"No," he raises his hand, "no. Don't come near me."_

 _A sob breaks out from my throat. "Mase, I'm so so-"_

 _"No! Don't say you're sorry when you're not. For so long, Rose, for so long I played along with your attitude, prayed on your every need, kissed the ground you walked upon... And now I realize, now I realize that you're just a slut in desperate need of attention."_

 _Something breaks inside my chest. I can't speak._

 _"If you ever appreciated me at all, Rosemarie Hathaway, you'd leave me the fuck alone."_

 _And he left._

I never saw him alive again.

I promised myself that I'd go after him, say sorry, beg for his forgiveness. But I never had the chance.

When I got there, the car was gone.

And he was, too.

"Rose?"

I snap back to life and stare at Eddie from under hooded eyelids, swallowing forcefully. "You know why."

"Rose... you couldn't have known what'd happen. You didn't feel anything for Mase, and you told him. Maybe it wasn't the right moment- he was hopelessly drunk- but it's not your fault that he decided to kiss you then and there. You were in shock. Anyone would've done the same thing, and Mason wasn't in his right mind. It wasn't your fault."

Leaning my head against his chest, I murmur. "How can you tell me all of that, especially since it was me who triggered him into the car and not you, and still blame yourself for everything?"

Eddie's mouth hangs open as if in shock, but I silence him with a look.

"Eddie, you weren't even there. You can't blame yourself for something you had absolutely no control over."

"I could've been there-"

"But _you weren't._ You aren't Superman, Eddie. You can't be everywhere at the same time, and you were a little tipsy, too. What happened to Mason wasn't your fault."

"But-"

"No. Look at me." I force his gaze to meet mine. "You did nothing wrong. _It wasn't your fault."_

Something snaps into place in his eyes. He blinks back a fresh wave of tears and places a hand on my cheek.

"Then it wasn't your fault, either."

I frown. "But-"

"No," he grins almost cheekily, "no it wasn't. I can't blame myself, then you can't, either."

"Eddie," I groan, "I was completely involved in what happened-"

" _No._ Rose, stop it. Please. You made your decisions, but he made his, too. Maybe not consciously, and certainly heavily influenced under whatever he drank, but you can't blame yourself for that."

A rush of affection enters me for the man before me, and suddenly, I realize that I'm glad that even after the death of a fellow best friend, our friendship is still alive and strong. Hugging him fiercely, I close my eyes and try to process everything.

Many things might be my fault, but Mason's death isn't one of them. And maybe one day I'll realize it.

And at that moment, intertwined with my best friend and with the darkness as a witness, I start letting go.

Mason, my best friend, the one with whom I shared most of my past memories, the one who stood by my frustrating young self even when his heart bled, the one who's infinite kindness and _uniqueness_ always kept me grounded.

I grab my last memories of him, of that horrendous party, and even when I can't erase them, they're dull in comparison to all the wonders Mase has ever done for me. They matter- I'll never forget them, as it's something I can learn an awful lot from, and ultimately, a drunk man's words are his thoughts when sober- but for the sake of my sanity, I need to pale them out. I need to learn from them and move on.

After all, describing a person by only his last few moments alive is a crap description. Life is a series of moments, and death just what they all lead up to. It's not the destination which matters- it's the way there. Mason was more than just a few minutes. He was more than I could ever know and more because the rest is something I'll never find out. But I do know something, and it's this: behind his drunken rage that night, Mason loved us. Just like we loved and still love him.

Gradually, the weight drifts away and the pain flares down into a dull, cool ache.

He's there, in the middle of my heart... but now, as a beautifully kept memory. He'll always be there.

 _I love you, Mase._

Maybe it's a couple of minutes. Maybe it's a couple of hours.

But finally, I let go.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I didn't cry but hell, it was pretty darn hard to keep 'em all traitorous tears inside my eye-sockets!**

 **How was it? I tried my best to get the sad atmosphere flowing- if you were wondering, I based off Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata (not the best expressive piece out there, but did the trick...) For Vivaldi, though, I was into The Four Seasons! Spring makes me smile (: (fav though is by far Summer 3rd movement, go listen to it if you never have! For that orchestra all I can say is, BRAVO! *claps*)  
**

 **From now on I'll try to evade A/N's, I realize they might be a little boring... Upps xD**

 **Lots of love! xx**

 **P.S. Yes, I know the word count did bang xD Couldn't help myself, though, heheee!**


End file.
